Aventure Caraïbéenne
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Harry se retrouve en 1727 contre sa volonté quand La Magie répond à la prière d'une vieille femme cracmolle et mourante. Cette dernière veut épargner la mort à son fils et demande à ce qu'il survive. La Magie semble décider que Harry est la réponse à la prière et que le fils de la vieille dame pourrait être utile à Harry.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et Pirates des Caraïbes est à Disney. Je ne touche rien, juste du plaisir à écrire._

 _Hello !  
_ _Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances d'été. Pour les deux mois à venir, j'ai un projet de x-over entre HP et PdC. Il y aura un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredis. S'il n'est pas posté le vendredi, c'est que j'ai du retard. Donc, théoriquement, il y aura un chapitre aujourd'hui 6 juillet, puis les 13, 20, et 27 juillet et les 3, 10, 17, 24 et 31 août. Ce qui fait 9 chapitres, celui-ci y compris._

 _Alors, j'aime les x-over entre HP et PdC mais je n'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur, encore moins en français, dans le fandom dédié à ces x-over. C'est pour ainsi dire presque vide ! J'en suis terriblement étonnée en pensant aux succès des deux séries. Mais récemment, j'ai pu lire deux histoires qui m'ont convaincues de me lancer dans ce projet :  
_ _- Eine Seefahrt, die ist de Ingata sur AO3. Attention, l'histoire est en allemand.  
_ _- La Quête de l'Abyss de Blihioma. L'histoire m'a convaincue d'écrire un x-over._

 _Cette histoire est publiée plus ou moins à chaud, que ce soit pour l'écriture des chapitres ou pour le scénario sur lequel j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête et de ne pas être pointilleuse sur les détails comme je peux l'être en temps normal, il y a donc de fortes chances qu'il reste des fautes et qu'il y ait des incohérences et je m'en excuse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Prologue

Juin 1994

Des centaines de Détraqueurs l'entouraient et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Son parrain inconscient, plus mort que vif, n'était d'aucun secoure. Rien ne le sauverait et cela lui serait fatale. Il le savait, son patronus n'était plus qu'une brume alors qu'il pensait à l'offre de Sirius de venir vivre avec lui. Plus loin, sur l'autre rive, le Harry du passé et son parrain vivraient mais lui, il ne survivrait pas.

Sa baguette tomba de ses mains et ses genoux heurtèrent les cailloux mouillés. Ses forces le quittaient et bientôt tout fut trouble. Il entendit vaguement Hermione crier son nom en vain car déjà, tout devenait noir et il ne resta rien de l'adolescent.

Janvier 1727

Dans un petit manoir anglais, une vieille femme priait devant un autel païen, elle demandait à ce que son fils vive.

Cette femme priait dans une pièce qu'elle s'était aménagée peu de temps après son mariage, quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Ni son mari, ni les domestiques n'avaient le droit d'y pénétrer. De bonne grâce, le maître de maison s'y était plié, ayant une vague idée de ce qui s'y passait mais sachant très bien que moins il en savait mieux le monde se porterait.

La vieille femme, à genoux devant l'autel, sentit son cœur défaillir. Quelque chose tirait dessus et utilisait son second cœur, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre à la honte de ses parents. Elle sentit l'énergie en jaillir pour la première et ce quelle savait en être la dernière fois.

Son premier cœur s'emballait et ratait de nombreux battement, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit sourd de quelque chose tombant derrière elle mais sa priorité était de calmer son rythme cardiaque, ne voulant pas mourir sur l'instant. Elle avait encore une chose à faire avant.

Reprenant doucement son souffle erratique, la vieille femme posa une main apaisante sur sa poitrine et soupira doucement quand son organe reprit sa course habituelle.

Se redressant, elle se tourna vers le tapis, fixant avec étonnement l'enfant qui se trouvait dessus. Elle ne savait qui il était bien que ses traits lui soient particulièrement familier. Il était difficile de ne pas voir ses cheveux sauvages, identiques aux siens, qui caractérisaient si bien les Potter.

...oO°v°Oo...

Flottant librement, Harry se sentit revenir doucement à la conscience.

Lentement, le froid l'envahit, celui qu'insinuèrent les Détraqueurs en lui. La peur et le désespoir partis depuis un moment, ne lui laissèrent qu'un vide immense dans lequel son esprit grelottait.

Harry se débattit légèrement sous les couvertures, s'y sentant prisonnier. C'est lorsqu'il les envoya au pied du lit qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à être ébloui, comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie de l'école, pourtant ce fut une faible lumière qui l'accueillit. Il réalisa à ce moment que l'odeur piquante du désinfectant de Madame Pomfresh ne lui agressa pas le nez.

Il était dans une chambre aux murs en pierres taillées. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, circulaire, elle contenait seulement un lit à baldaquin qu'il occupait et une cheminée éteinte pas loin des pieds du couchage. Sur sa gauche, un lourd rideau laissait filtrer quelques pâles rayons de lumière. Il nota aussi qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements mais une chemise de nuit inconnue et qu'il ne savait pas où était sa baguette.

Harry frissonna quand il sortit de sous les draps pour s'asseoir, alors il les tira et les ramena autour de lui. Il se leva et alla à la porte, claquant des dents malgré la couverture de laine car le sol nu était gelé sous ses pieds dévêtus.

La porte de la chambre donnait directement dans une pièce plus chaude, le feu de la grande cheminée y étant pour quelque choses. S'avançant plus loin, Harry remarqua un chaudron dans le foyer avec quelque chose mijotant à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta sur le tapis, regardant ce qui devait être un autel surmonté d'un pentacle. Posé sur le meuble, se trouvait dans un vase un bouquet qui l'intriguait.

S''en approchant, Harry tendit une main pour retirer de l'eau la seule fleur rouge, subjugué par elle.

\- C'est une lys araignée rouge, elle symbolise la mort.

Harry sursauta et fit volte face, manquant de renverser le vase sur l'autel.

\- Ne crains rien enfant, dit une vieille dame dans l'encadrement d'une porte menant dans ce qui semblait être un couloir.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, sa grande robe noire la couvrant des pieds au cou sans ornement ostentatoire. Harry pensa brièvement qu'elle pourrait être une nonne mais la jupe bouffante et fournie était trop riche pour la simplicité des robes de bonnes sœurs. Le visage âgée était pour Harry familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, et bien que les cheveux noirs fussent tirés en un chignon haut, il n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer sauvage.

La dame s'approcha un peu plus, lui souriant gentiment en même temps qu'elle lui prenait le coude doucement et le conduisit dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Retourne au lit jeune Potter, je vais allumer la cheminée puis nous aurons à parler.

Harry s'étonna d'obéir sans protestation et sans paniquer. Il s'était, après tout, réveillé dans un endroit inconnu après avoir perdu connaissance face à une centaine de détraqueurs.

La vieille femme revint avec un panier de bûches dont quelques unes finirent par flamboyer joyeusement après quelques mouvements entre du petit bois et ce qui devait être des allumettes et un briquet. La dame partit dans la pièce à côté et apporta avec elle le vase contenant le bouquet de l'autel.

\- Les feuilles sont celle d'un glaïeul et les fleurs blanches sont des œillets. Avec celle que tient dans ta main, le bouquet est apparu à côté de toi, expliqua la femme en prenant et remettant la fleur rouge dans le bouquet.

\- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? demanda Harry.

\- Il te manque une question, jeune Potter, quelle est la date ? sourit la vieille femme.

Harry la regarda étrangement. Certes, Hermione et lui avaient plus ou moins voyagé dans le temps avec le retourneur de temps de son amie, mais la sorcière fut très claire, il est impossible de revenir ne serait-ce qu'une journée en arrière !

\- Je suis Lady Isabel Norrington, née Potter. Nous sommes au manoir de feu mon mari, Lord Lawrence Norrington, en Vieille Angleterre dans le Northamptonshire. Nous sommes le 3 janvier 1727.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, prêt à réfuter tous ce qui venait d'être dit mais Lady Norrington ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, continuant son monologue comme s'il n'était pas là, les yeux dans le vide.

\- J'ai un fils mais j'ai vu sa mort dans un avenir proche. Dans moins de 5 ans, il sera tué sur un vaisseau fantôme, une entité relevant du monde magique et il ne pourra pas s'en défendre correctement. Vois-tu, il est un cracmol, comme moi. En priant La Magie d'épargner à mon fils se tragique destin, ma magie fut tirée et t'amena de ton temps jusque moi. La Magie sait ou a décidé que mon fils avait besoin de toi et toi de lui.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Tu m'as enlevé à ma famille pour une hypothèse ! s'énerva Harry en pensant à Sirius laissé pour mort au bord du lac.

\- Si tu es ici, en réponse à ma prière, c'est que La Magie a décidé que tu as besoin de mon fils autant qu'il a besoin de toi, jeune homme. Et tu es prié de t'adresser à tes aînés avec le respect qui leur est dû, claqua Lady Norrington le regard froid.

\- Oui, Madame, grinça Harry.

\- Bien, quand ce pourquoi tu es ici sera accompli, tu seras retourné au même moment que lorsque tu as disparu.

Lady Norrington fit une pose dans son discourt, semblant réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus très longtemps à vivre. Pendant que je suis encore là, je vais t'apprendre autant que je le peux afin de ne pas te laisser démuni dans cette époque qui n'est pas la tienne. Après ma mort, tu seras envoyé auprès de mon fils.

Le silence régna dans la chambre après ces mots.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette situation. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Il envisagea brièvement de prendre sa baguette puis la poudre d'escampette mais il était dans l'impossibilité de l'une l'autre action.

La vieille femme prit en main la vie du jeune Potter, les jours suivants. Harry découvrit une femme acariâtre et amère, désagréable pour tout ce qu'elle était mais d'une juste gentillesse à son égard quand elle laissait sa mauvaise humeur derrière elle.

\- Tu te feras passer pour mon second fils, expliqua un jour la vielle dame. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu t'appelles pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Quels sont tes noms, jeune Potter.

\- Harry James Potter, madame, répondit docilement Harry.

Après s'être disputé avec Lady Norrington, Harry comprit qu'il avait face à lui une personne aussi têtue qu'il pouvait l'être et qui avait des années d'expériences pour obtenir son chemin là où elle le souhaitait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « La fin justifie les moyens. » disait-elle. Le fait que la vieille femme ne veuille pas lui rendre sa baguette était leur sujet de discorde favoris.

\- Parfait ! Mon fils aîné porte le nom de James. Tu vas donc garder tes prénoms bien qu'il te faudra prendre l'habitude d'entre Norrington et non Potter. Mais tu restes un Potter malgré tout et cela je ne peux pas me permettre de l'oublier. Pas que La Magie le permettrait. Es-tu l'héritier ?

A cette question à laquelle il ne sut répondre, Harry subit un cours sur la généalogie, l'importance des titres, sa place dans la société et tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à la famille Potter. Il en ressortit qu'en tant qu'héritier principal, et unique par ailleurs, anglais des Potter, il porterait un troisième prénom. Il serait donc Harry James Linfred Potter, le dernier prénom étant celui du premier Potter.

Ce sujet ouvrit un domaine plus large, comme le regretta Harry par la suite. Lady Norrington, en plus de prendre en charge tout ce qu'elle pouvait de cette époque et des matières magiques accessibles à un cracmol, elle s'attaqua avec véhémence à son éducation inexistante d'héritier d'une famille sorcière et de second né d'une famille de petite noblesse moldu.

Un soir, lors d'un souper durant lequel la vieille femme s'échinait à lui apprendre l'étiquette, Harry se surprit à penser à une faille béante dans le plan de Lady Norrington.

\- Madame, comment puis-je me faire passer pour votre fils quand tout le monde sait que vous n'en avez qu'un ?

Isabel Norrington arrêta sa cuillère dans sa soupe et se tamponna distraitement les lèvres.

\- Bois ta soupe et mange ton repas. Quand tu auras fini, viens me retrouver dans mes pièces.

Puis elle partit.

Harry se dépêcha de finir ce qui lui fut servi plutôt et fila à la suite de la maîtresse de maison.

En passant devant une fenêtre sombre, il regarda du coin de l'œil son reflet cadavérique. Lady Norrington était une bonne hôte, le nourrissant de repas copieux, veillant à ce qu'il mange bien, et lui fournissant un lit plus que confortable pour des nuits qu'il dormait d'une traite. Malgré les bons soins constants de la vieille dame, il ressemblait toujours à un cadavre ambulant, efflanqué, blanc comme un drap et des cernes immenses qui l'auraient presque fait passer pour un panda. Son apparence le dérangeait, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être malade. Le froid qu'il ressentait constamment depuis les détraqueurs n'y était pas innocent non plus.

Il partit vite rejoindre la vieille dame, se sentant presque coupable de ne pas afficher une meilleur mine et de la faire attendre.

Il toqua à la porte puis y pénétra sans attendre l'autorisation. Lady Norrington lui avait bien dit de toquer puis d'entrer sans attendre son consentement. Le geste était seulement là pour la prévenir de son arriver, car autrement, personne n'entrait jamais dans l'antre d'une sorcière.

\- Te voilà, sourit la vieille dame. Assied-toi.

Harry s'avança plus loin dans la pièce, regardant l'autel à l'autre bout, ses yeux s'accrochant à la lys araignée rouge. Il secoua son esprit et alla directement, à droite de la porte, s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils devant le feu rugissant de l'âtre, face à son hôte.

\- Il y a treize ans lorsque mon mari est mort, j'attendais un enfant, commença Lady Norrington en regardant le feu. Mais mon Lawrance disparut au début de la grossesse, peu de temps après que James s'engagea dans la marine. Mon fils apprit m'a grossesse un peu plus tard. Ce furent des mois longs et difficiles, mon corps n'était plus de première jeunesse et mon deuxième fils vint au monde en mauvaise santé. J'ai informé James de la naissance de son frère mais je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit que trois jours plus tard, il mourut.

Lady Norrington se tut, laissant Harry dans un silence dérangeant. L'explication prenait un tour morbide dans les pensées de l'adolescent, celui-ci réalisant qu'il prenait la place d'un enfant mort.

\- Je vois que tu as compris, sourit la vieille femme en regardant Harry devenir encore plus pâle si possible. Tout le monde est au courant de sa naissance mais personne n'a connaissance de sa mort, bien que les doutes et les certitudes à ce propos sont communs. Après sa naissance, je l'ai amené dans ses pièces afin de le soigner avec des potions, bien qu'elles ne firent rien. Maintenant, depuis deux semaines, un adolescent en mauvaise santé est sorti d'ici, il me ressemble et il a les yeux vert comme feu mon époux. Les serviteurs n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour savoir qui tu devais être, ils t'ont directement assimilé à mon défunt fils. Je n'ai eu qu'à te demander ton nom et le leur donner pour que ton histoire se fasse toute seule.

Harry avait l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas. Il se sentait bizarre, son esprit comme flottant au dessus de sa tête faisant tourner l'espace.

Quand le monde s'arrêta de tourner, il regardait le plafond de la pièce privée de la cracmolle, un sentiment de calme et de paix le traversant de part en part. Il sentit progressivement un va et viens sur ses cheveux.

Allongé sur le tapis, Harry regarda la vieille femme apparaître au dessus de lui, la main toujours dans ses cheveux.

\- Le monde peut penser que tu es mon deuxième fils mais tu n'es pas celui que j'ai enfanté et nommé Walter. Tu ne prends la place de personne, ne t'en fais pas. Pour ce qui est de ton histoire, reprit Lady Norrington, si on te questionne, tu n'as vu que ces deux pièces pendant treize ans et tu n'as jamais rencontré qui que ce soit hormis ta mère. Ce sera aussi ton excuse pour tous les faux pas que tu pourrais faire à cette époque. Maintenant que j'y pense, Walter fut né le 31 juillet 1715, ce sera ta nouvelle date de naissance jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le reste de la soirée, Lady Norrington fut d'humeur joyeuse et partagea un bon moment avec Harry qui apprenait doucement à la connaître et à l'apprécier.

Au cours de leur échange, la vieille femme expliqua à l'adolescent qu'il était réellement malade suite à sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs et qu'il ne guérirait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à son temps. D'ici là, son corps était en quelque sorte temporellement figé. Ayant donc réellement une petite santé, elle lui fit boire une potion qui lui donnerait une santé meilleure pour les quatre prochains mois mais guère plus.

La semaine suivante, un nouvel arrivant s'installa au château, un neveu de Lady Norrington, Abraham J. Potter. La vielle femme était extatique de revoir le sorcier, expliquant brièvement à Harry qu'il fut parti pour le nouveau monde des années auparavant et qu'il serait celui chargé de le mener à James Norrington le moment venu.

La venue d'Abraham Potter, considéré comme étant le Lord Potter dans le nouveau monde, fut aussi l'occasion de tester les leçons d'étiquette de Harry. A ce moment-là, Lady Norrington rendit la baguette à l'adolescent, expliquant à son neveu que son deuxième fils était un sorcier. Pour démonstration, il fit parfaitement léviter le service à thé.

Lord Potter voulut que sa garde lui fut confiée. Déjà que « le pauvre enfant n'avait pas pu aller à Poudlard à cause de sa santé, il lui fallait au moins un tuteur approprié. Pas un cracmol qui ne connaissait même pas l'existence du monde magique ! ».

Harry fut effrayé et positivement surpris lorsque Lady Norrington se leva pour James mais aussi pour lui à cette remarque qu'elle considérait comme absolument désobligeante et d'un mépris total pour ses enfants. Bien qu'il fut dans son intérêt que Harry aille retrouver James, l'adolescent la trouva un peu trop passionnée dans sa défense. Abraham Potter s'excusa platement et ne remit pas le sujet sur le tapis après cela.

Le 29 janvier, huit jours après l'arrivée d'Abraham Potter et presque quatre semaines après que Harry fut amené à cette époque, Lady Norrington ne se présenta pas au petit déjeuner.

Harry fut pris d'un étrange pressentiment. Il alla dans les pièces privées de la vieille femme, avançant directement à l'autel dans le fond de la pièce. Le bouquet dans le vase ne contenait plus que l'œillet et la lys. Les feuilles de glaïeul étaient fanées, sèches et mortes. Il prit les deux fleurs et se retourna vers l'établit de Lady Norrington où il savait trouver des pots vides enchantés pour garder le contenu en stase. Quand les fleurs furent dans leur vase de fortune, il planqua le bocal refermé dans la malle que la vieille femme lui offrit quelques semaines plutôt.

C'est là qu'Abraham Potter le trouva, le visage fermé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui tendant trois lettres.

Harry les prit, regardant à qui elles étaient destinées. L'une était pour James L. Norrington, la deuxième pour le Lieutenant Norrington et la dernière était pour Harry J. L. Norrington, pour lui. Il releva la tête vers son cousin temporaire.

\- Je les ais trouvé sur sa table de nuit. Veux-tu que je reste, enfant ?

\- Non... ça ira, murmura Harry en se retournant.

Quand il bougea pour décacheter sa lettre, Abraham Potter était déjà parti.

Harry n'aurait pas cru qu'il appréciait autant Lady Norrington mais sa mort était un coup dur à son cœur. La lecture de la lettre rendit la mort de la vielle femme encore plus déchirante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son cousin revint plus tard, qu'il remarqua que la journée s'était presque déroulée entièrement. Il s'étonna qu'aucun domestique ne soit venu plutôt mais il se souvint fugacement que sa chambre se trouvait derrière la pièce privée de Lady Norrington.

\- Viens Harry, l'invita Lord Potter. Il te faut manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait pas faim. Il se releva de sa place, devant sa malle, pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Tu mangeras tout de même, insista Abraham Potter. Je vais t'apporter un plateau si tu ne veux pas sortir.

Il partit, laissant Harry seul à nouveau pour un court laps de temps.

En réfléchissant, il était donc tant de jouer la mascarade de Lady Norrington. Pour cela Harry décida qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour trouver James, ce frère qu'il n'a jamais rencontré.

Une semaine passa avant qu'il n'embarque à bord d'un navire moldu avec son cousin. Pendant ces quelques jours, il n'était pas sorti des pièces privées de sa mère, inquiétant les domestiques et la famille venu pour enterrer Isabel Norrington née Potter. Personne ne le vit, ni les Norrington, ni les Potter. Le seul qui pouvait lui parler était Abraham.

Beaucoup tentèrent de récupérer sa garde, tous craignant pour sa santé et sa sécurité s'il devait partir auprès de son frère qui était dans les Caraïbes pour les moldus et qui était un cracmol pour les sorciers. Au final, même en étant une cracmolle, le testament de Lady Norrington ne pouvait être contourné puisqu'elle y avait infusé de la magie passive, le rendant incassable aux yeux de la loi moldue ou sorcière.

Sur le bateau, Harry partagea une cabine de première classe avec son cousin.

Abraham Potter se demandait sérieusement ce qu'allait advenir cet enfant. S'il pouvait même avoir un avenir dans le monde moldu avec sa santé, sa mère ayant tout fait pour qu'il n'intègre pas sa famille sorcière bien qu'il en fasse parti d'une certaine manière. Son physique purement Potter en témoignait.

Les trois mois nécessaires à la traversé de l'Atlantique rapprocha les cousins. Abraham regarda Harry avec un œil de faucon pour le moindre signe de maladie, craignant aussi qu'il ne développe un mal de mer. Quand Harry en eut marre d'avoir un rapace sur son épaule, il expliqua avoir bu une potion pour avoir une bonne santé pendant quelques mois. Cela sembla rasséréner Lord Potter qui se montra moins lourd dans sa surveillance.

Le temps passait lentement pour l'adolescent qui avait déjà fait trois fois le tour du bateau en une semaine et avait même visité les lieux où il n'aurait pas du être. Il connaissait le bâtiment comme sa poche. Il eut brièvement l'idée de faire des blagues comme son père et ses amis mais il avait conscience que si quelque chose tournait mal sur un navire, rien de bon n'en sortirait. Abraham se fit donc un devoir de divertir son neveu, lui apprenant à jouer au échec -même si Harry disait savoir y jouer, son niveau était abyssal-, aux cartes et à des jeux considérés comme politiquement incorrectes pour un enfant. Mais cela, même les marins qui se joignaient à leurs parties ne s'en souciaient pas longtemps ou pas beaucoup.

Finalement, vint un jour où Abraham regarda son cousin ranger sa malle. Le bateau serait à Port-Royale pour moins d'une heure, le temps de débarquer qui le voulait puis le navire repartirait pour l'Amérique.

Harry finit de ranger ses affaires, se tournant vers son cousin à cette époque.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de moi, dit l'adolescent avec une voix étranglée.

Abraham le regarda, cet adolescent minuscule jeté loin de son pays par sa mère à qui il n'avait pu dire au revoir, à laquelle il n'avait pas assisté à sa mise en terre. Cet enfant pâle comme la lune malgré tout le soleil qu'il avait essayé de lui faire prendre. Peut être qu'il devrait réellement passer sa courte vie avec son frère se dit Lord Potter.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Harry, répondit-il.

\- On s'écrira ?

Abraham sourit. Sa défunte tante aurait déjà corrigé l'adolescent sur sa formulation mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire.

\- Oui, je t'enverrais une chouette. Tu sais comment communiquent les sorciers ? s'enquerra-t-il, prit d'un doute.

Si cela ce pouvait, l'adolescent sourit encore plus tristement.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai plus de chouette.

Descendu à quai, Harry regarda sa malle être posée à côté de lui par l'un des matelots du navire avant de repartir sur le canot pour rejoindre le bâtiment qui avait jeté l'ancre au large. Celui-ci s'éloigna dès que le canot l'eut rejoint. Il avait été le dernier passager à être débarqué. Il savait qu'Abraham aurait voulu l'accompagner mais il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour et il ne pouvait pas transplaner sur un bateau ou jusqu'en Amérique.

\- Votre nom, jeune homme, l'accosta un homme en uniforme.

Il devait s'occuper d'enregistrer les nouveaux venus, pensa Harry distraitement.

\- Harry James Linfred Norrington, monsieur.

L'officier marqua un temps d'arrêt puis acquiesça avant de lui souhaiter un bon séjour.

Tirant sa malle péniblement, Harry sortit du port et prit la direction de ce qui lui semblait être une base militaire de l'époque, en haut de la falaise. Si son frère était un lieutenant, alors c'est dans l'armée ou la marine qu'il le trouverait. Il ne lui restait qu'à atteindre le fort.

En ce début mai, Harry monta la falaise, râlant intérieurement contre la chaleur des Caraïbes et son soleil. Heureusement que Lady Norrington eut pensé à sa santé, sinon il était très convaincu qu'il aurait déjà une insolation avec un soleil pareil.

Arrivé devant les portes du forts, Harry laissa sa malle à l'ombre et se laissa tomber dessus, en nage. Un soldat se précipita vers lui, contrarié qu'il s'installe ici.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se reposer jeune homme ! Veuillez circuler.

\- Il me faut voir..., oubliant le grade de son frère Harry chercha la lettre dans sa veste, Il me faut voir le Lieutenant Norrington, monsieur. J'ai des lettres à lui remettre.

\- Le lieutenant ne reçoit personne, encore moins sans rendez-vous. Mais je peux lui transmettre les lettres.

\- Non, je dois les lui remettre en main propre, refusa Harry.

S'il ne pouvait pas accéder à son frère, comment allait-il faire ?

Le soldat regarda le jeune garçon devant lui qui paraissait très embêté. S'il ne devait que remettre les lettres en main propre, peut être pourrait-il juste le laisser livrer son courrier ?

\- Suis-moi !

D'un pas long et énergique, le soldat partit à l'intérieur du fort. Harry se précipita à sa suite, traînant tant bien que mal sa malle avec lui. Il dut la laisser à l'entrée mais le garde le mena par le suite dans un dédale de couloir frais. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, jeta un œil à l'adolescent puis toqua. En recevant la permission d'entrer, le garde s'écarta pour laisser Harry entrer et referma la porte derrière lui se postant devant pour attendre son retour.

Harry pénétra dans un bureau vaste avec une grande verrière en face de lui, derrière celle-ci il pouvait voir une abondance de plante qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sur son chemin depuis le port. Il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la route non plus. S'avançant plus loin dans la pièce, il fit attention à ne rien déranger, allant d'un pas hésitant vers un homme concentré sur les parchemins devant lui.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Peut être s'attendait-il à ce que ce soit son secrétaire qui vienne et qui reparte.

Harry le regarda plus attentivement. Il portait une perruque blanche et poudrée, qu'il trouvait ridicule, mais apparemment, c'était à la mode d'après Lady Norrington tout comme cela faisait parti de l'uniforme et des règles de bien-séance d'en porter une. Le nez droit ne se relevait pas du parchemin, laissant à Harry le temps de voir que l'homme devait être pâle sous le bronzage légèrement doré. Son uniforme était propre et parfaitement ordonné, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un personnage important.

Finalement, Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Excusez-moi ?

La petite voix fluette intrigua l'homme qui releva les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à trouver un enfant dans son bureau. Le lieutenant regarda l'adolescent devant lui, son apparence chétive et maladive lui sautant aux yeux comme le vert des pupilles face à lui ou que les cheveux effroyablement désordonnés du garçon.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand une paire d'yeux verts se posa sur lui. Aussi vert que les siens. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il était un Griffondor après tout, il tendit les lettres à l'homme.

\- C'est pour vous. Il vous faut les lires immédiatement, dit Harry.

Quand l'homme eut saisi les lettres, Harry se secoua, il aurait du dire autre chose. Il devait dire autre chose.

\- Je suis désolé.

Maintenant, l'homme le regardait étrangement mais reporta son attention sur les lettres quand l'enfant n'offrit pas plus d'explication et qu'il sembla attendre une réponse de sa part.

En baissant les yeux, il reconnut le sceau de sa famille, plus exactement, celui de son père, celui que seule sa mère était encore en droit d'utiliser. Il ouvrit en premier la lettre lui étant personnellement destinée, sachant qu'elle l'éclairerait plus sur la situation inconnue que la lettre officielle.

Quand il l'eut lu, il posa doucement la lettre devant lui et jeta un œil sur l'adolescent face à lui avant de prendre la lettre officielle.

« _Lieutenant James Lawrance Norrington,_

 _Dans la nuit du 28 au 29 janvier 1727, Lady Isabel Violet Norrington née Potter est décédée pendant son sommeil._

 _Suite à sa mort, elle laisse derrière elle Harry James Linfred Norrington, né le 31 juillet 1715, à votre garde. Ce droit est irrévocable et non refusable._

 _Lady Isabel Norrington, née Potter._ »

Un peu plus blanc qu'il ne l'était précédemment, James Norrington se leva de son bureau.

Harry regarda l'homme se lever et s'avancer vers lui, ses yeux vert fixés sur sa personne, le regardant comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour... maman, s'étrangla Harry en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je le suis aussi.

James s'approcha plus près de l'adolescent, réalisant à quel point il était petit à côté de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

\- Je suis James Lawrance Norrington, ton frère aîné. A partir de maintenant, tu vivras sous mon toit.

* * *

 _En espérant que ce début vous aura plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
_ _Au passage, je n'ai pas inventé Abraham Potter. Il a une page, minuscule certes, qui lui est dédié sur le Wiki HP._

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review peut illuminer une journée !_

 _Chapitre relu et corrigé le 11 juillet 2017._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello !_

 _On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre._

 _Alors, pour répondre à une interrogation d'une review et éclaircir les choses, non cette histoire n'est pas un slash ou un yaoi. Je ne dis pas que cette histoire n'en contiendra pas mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Et d'ailleurs, si slash il devait y avoir, il ne serait qu'en arrière plan car l'histoire ne tourne pas autour d'un couple._

 _Et comme j'ai rien à dire de plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se donne rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lorsque le Lieutenant Norrington revint un soir à son domicile plutôt que prévu et avec un enfant qu'il présenta comme son frère, les domestiques étaient sur le qui-vive. Rien n'était prêt pour un invité, encore moins un habitant permanent et un être qu'ils considéraient comme à peine plus âgé qu'un enfant.

Cependant, Harry fut discret, à tel point que personnes ne le vit souvent ou beaucoup. Il passait ses journées dans la ville à l'explorer aussi loin et aussi longtemps qu'il l'osait. Le soleil et la chaleur pesaient lourds sur ces épaules mais il savait que c'était seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue au climat des Caraïbes.

Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à Port-Royale, il n'avait presque pas vu James, à peine aperçu. L'homme rentrait tard et partait tôt, en dehors des horaires de son frère. Les domestiques étaient particulièrement strictes quant à ses horaires de levé et de coucher. Ce point irritait particulièrement Harry.

Or ce matin, alors qu'Harry poireautait dans sa chambre déjà lavé et habillé, comme les matins précédents, ce ne fut pas la femme de chambre qui vint le réveiller.

Un coup à la porte le prévint de l'arriver imminent de quelqu'un qui s'avéra être son frère.

Harry le vit se renfrogner quand il réalisa qu'il était déjà debout.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Bonjour... James, hésita l'adolescent.

\- Quand tu seras prêt, nous mangerons ensemble ce matin. J'ai à te parler.

\- Alors, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry se leva de son lit et alla à la porte mais James saisit son poignet, regardant son frère d'un œil critique.

\- Tu n'es pas coiffé, réprimanda-t-il.

\- Oh, ça...

Harry saisie une brosse et passa quelques coups dans sa tignasse mais sans grand effet. James soupira d'irritation en prenant la brosse des mains de son cadet mais lui aussi n'arriva à aucun résultat probant.

\- Il semblerait que tu ais les cheveux de maman, grinça-t-il, le visage pincé. Allons-y.

C'était l'échange le plus long entre Harry et son frère en deux jours.

Harry, pour sa part, aurait bien arrêté la discussion à ce moment là lorsque son frère aborda la réception à venir le soir même. Il en avait eu vent en se promenant dans la ville mais il apprit par son frère que lui aussi était convié. Que James, le Lieutenant de Port Royal, y assiste était tout à fait normal. Mais lui ? Son petit frère arrivé seulement deux jours plutôt ?

Quand Harry se retrouva sur les marches du lieu de l'événement, il maudissait intérieurement James de tout son cœur. Saucissonné dans des vêtements formels trouvés dans sa malle, il remerciait encore Lady Norrington de lui avoir fourni des vêtements d'époque et pour toutes sortes d'occasions, il avait l'impression d'étouffer mais le pire était sans doute la perruque. La chose velue piquait et grattait son crâne. Elle lui tenait aussi affreusement chaud.

James jeta un regard fugace à son frère cadet. Ce soir serait son introduction à la haute société de Port Royale. Il ne doutait pas des bonnes manières que leur mère avait inculqué à Harry mais ce dernier passa son enfance au lit, confiné dans les appartements privées de Lady Norrington avec seulement elle comme contacte humain. Ce n'était pas très sain mais il n'avait par conséquent jamais eu à se conduire en société et pour quelques impressions fugaces, James avait l'impression que leur mère fut moins stricte avec Harry. Certainement tout aussi exigeante mais peut être plus permissive dans le comportement de l'enfant. Il avait en tête sa gouvernante se plaignant au sujet du jeune Norrington qui se levait toujours avant l'heure et se couchait le soir quand cela lui plaisait bien qu'il soit confiné dans son lit.

Il ne s'appesantit pas plus sur le comportement de son frère, la porte de leur hôte s'ouvrant.

Harry partageait l'angoisse de son frère, à savoir s'il serait ou non capable de se tenir en société. Selon l'étiquette et les règles de l'époque pour ne pas rendre la tâche trop facile. Sans compter cette maudite perruque qui lui cuisait le crâne.

A la surprise des frères Norrington, aucun accroc ou écart ne vint de Harry en début de soirée. Harry suivit de près son frère, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait complètement perdu sans lui. Il commença alors un défilé de personnes importantes et de mères accompagnées de leur fille. Parmi tout ce monde, Harry ne savait plus qui était qui, après un moment il ne s'embarrassa donc pas plus longtemps à retenir les noms, à l'exception du gouverneur et de sa fille.

\- Lieutenant Norrington ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir, dit un homme portant une perruque aux longues boucles grises.

\- Lieutenant Norrington, salua une jeune femme élégamment vêtu.

Harry ne connaissait pas James, pourtant il fut certainement le seul à remarquer comment l'homme se tendit à l'approche de la fille du gouverneur.

\- Gouverneur Swann, Mademoiselle Swann, répondit James.

Un rapide coup d'œil de son frère fit avancer Harry dans la conversation.

\- Voici mon jeune frère, Harry James Linfred Norrington, il est arrivé il y a deux jours d'Angleterre suite au décès de Lady Norrington.

Bien que la nouvelle du décès de Lady Norrington et de l'arrivée de Harry était avérée peu après son arrivée sur l'île, il devait toujours se présenter officiellement et de nombreuses personnes leur présentèrent leurs condoléances pour feu Lady Norrington, leur mère.

La conversation avec le gouverneur se dirigea très vite sur la politique, notamment celle envers les pirates.

Harry ne savait pas très bien que penser de la pendaison des pirates. Ils étaient après tout, eux aussi des être humains avec des émotions et des sentiments. Il finit par se mettre doucement en retrait, mademoiselle Swann le suivant discrètement lorsque le gouverneur et le lieutenant partirent plus loin, rejoint dans la conversation par quelques hommes biens pensant.

\- Je suis étonné que le lieutenant Norrington ne nous ait jamais fait par de l'existence d'un frère, dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

\- … Disons qu'il a ses raisons, répondit Harry, perdu.

Que devait-il faire ? Rejoindre James en traversant la marée humaine et risquer de ce faire alpaguer par quelques personnes un peu trop curieuses ou rester avec mademoiselle Swann et risquer tout autant les questions indiscrètes ?

\- Monsieur Norrington, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous parler.

Une femme d'âge mûr vint vers eux, suivit par deux filles lui ressemblant.

\- Je suis Lady Bérengère Grampshire et voici mes filles, Mademoiselle Bécassine Grampshire, la fille à droite fit une révérence, et Mademoiselle Bernadette Grampshire, la fille à gauche salua à son tour. J'ai entendu pour la mort de Lady Norrington, c'est d'une tristesse mais elle n'était plus de première jeunesse... ni une femme très agréable... un triste personnage... Je suis désolée pour elle...

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Mademoiselle Swann essaya bien de distraire Lady Grampshire mais ses filles eurent alors le champs libre pour s'approcher d'Harry.

Le cadet Norrington n'apprécia pas plus les filles Grampshire. Elles ne voyaient guère plus loin qu'un mariage prestigieux. Mais, ce dit Harry en guise d'excuse, elles sont des filles de 14 ans, elles avaient donc encore l'âge de rêver au mariage parfait et au prince charmant. Mais il n'offrirait ni l'un ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, leur compagnie commençait à être étouffante. Le costume et la perruque n'étaient pas innocents non plus.

Finalement, il s'extirpa brutalement de la conversation quand les filles Grampshire décidèrent de prendre chacune l'un de ses bras et que la mère se trouvait toujours devant lui malgré les efforts de Mademoiselle Swann pour l'écarter.

\- Vous m'excuserez mais votre compagnie est déplaisante, dit Harry en reculant brutalement et faisant chuter l'une des filles.

\- Mère !

Les exclamations attirèrent le regard des convives et James, depuis l'autre bout de la salle, se maudit pour avoir laissé Harry seul, même officieusement entre les mains de Mademoiselle Swann.

\- Monsieur Norrington, voyou que vous êtes-, s'enflamma Lady Grampshire outrée.

\- Si vous et vos filles étiez moins cavalières et n'essayez pas de me mettre vulgairement le grappin dessus, j'aurais pu être désolé. Mais vous n'êtes même pas agréable et je n'apprécie pas que l'on parle mal de Lady Norrington !

Symboliquement, il enleva sa perruque et relâcha ses cheveux sauvages. Il laissa tomber la coiffure artificielle aux pieds des jeunes filles et partit en passant par la sortie la plus proche : une porte vitrée ouverte sur le jardin.

Dehors, Harry fut étourdit par le silence soudain. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne qui l'aurait suivi. Rapidement, il sortit de la propriété et déambula dans les rues, voulant rentrer le plus vite possible au manoir de son frère. Malheureusement, les rues semblaient différentes la nuit.

Harry descendit les rues, regardant attentivement les façades pour identifier le petit manoir des Norrington à Port Royale. Il nota dans sa recherche l'abondance des plantes. Il remarquait que contrairement à la journée où les rues étaient bondées, la nuit leur vide permettait d'apprécier toutes les plantes qui poussaient en grands nombres. Sûrement parmi elles, il devait y avoir quelques plantes magiques ou avec des vertus magiques.

Regardant attentivement un palmier qui luisait dans la pénombre, Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher. Tout à coup, il le frappa que le soleil ce fut couché depuis un moment et qu'il était dans une ville du dix-huitième siècles en pleine nuit. La peur s'installant au creux de son ventre, il couru se cacher derrière le palmier, priant que la personne approchant ne l'ait pas entendue.

Harry regarda un homme passer à toute vitesse devant le palmier sans le remarquer. Soupirant de soulagement, il allait sortir de sa cachette quand l'homme repassa, permettant à Harry de reconnaître James lorsqu'il passa devant une fenêtre illuminée.

Quand son frère fut parti et qu'il ne l'entendit pas revenir, Harry couru plus loin dans la rue, dans la direction opposée à celle de James. Sa course se finit devant le manoir Norrington. Aucune lumière ne filtrait des volets fermées. Il entra par la porte de derrière, prit tout à coup d'une grande lassitude. En se rendant à sa chambre, chaque marche gravie faisait monter un peu plus le cafard en Harry. Quand il atteignit enfin son lit, il n'était plus qu'une épave sanglotante.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais il supposait que tous ce qu'il avait ressentit depuis son arrivé auprès de Lady Norrington et le stresse de sa troisième année scolaire devaient finir pas s'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry n'avait aucune notion du temps qu'il passa effondré sur son lit lorsqu'il fut secoué par l'épaule. Il ne voulait voir personne et il ne voulait pas parler non plus alors il enfonça sa tête plus loin dans ses bras, sa respiration se brisant un peu plus. Il fut secoué encore une ou deux fois avant que sa conscience lointaine ne lui indique que le lit venait de s'affaisser à côté de lui et qu'une main passait énergiquement et lentement dans son dos. Doucement, il sombra dans le sommeil, sentant ses joues être essuyées tendrement puis il fut mis au lit.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry se sentit vide et froid. Maintenant que tous ce qu'il avait accumulé à l'intérieur de lui était sortit, il se sentait étrangement creux. Ce n'était même pas positif mais plutôt quelque chose lui sapant entièrement le moral. En tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, il remarqua distraitement que le volet était ouvert lui aussi. Mais surtout, il nota la hauteur du soleil qui était presque à son zénith.

D'un seul coup, il repoussa les draps et sortit du lit, commençant à sortir ses habits de sa malle pour la journée et à remplir la cuvette du service de toilette. Une main se posant sur son épaule lui fit faire un bond avant qu'il ne se retourne violemment.

Derrière lui se tenait James, le visage soucieux. Il le poussa dans le dos, le ramenant au lit.

\- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu manges. Après tu pourras te préparer, dit-il la voix neutre.

Harry obéit tel un automate. Il regarda James s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui n'était pas dans sa chambre la veille tout en mangeant le petit-déjeuner se trouvant dans un plateau mis à sa disposition sur un guéridon à côté du lit.

Le pain était fade et le lait insipide mais il se força à manger, les yeux de son frère ressemblant fortement à ce moment-là au regard de rapace d'Abraham Potter. Il ne finit pas le plateau, laissant un peu moins d'un tiers de la nourriture présente. Poussant le plateau au centre du guéridon, Harry ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus notant qu'il portait un pyjama et regarda son frère, en attente.

En regardant de plus près, James lui-même n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Bien que son regard ce durcit et devint parfaitement neutre quand il se leva.

\- Ce que tu as fait hier soir est inadmissible, dit James d'une voix de commandement. Dans la bonne société, on ne hausse pas le ton, encore moins contre des femmes. Et faire tomber Mademoiselle Grampshire est l'une des choses les plus irrespectueuses qui m'ait été donné de voir.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de subir les remontrances en silence. Il se considérait parfaitement en droit d'être en colère contre les femmes Grampshire et pour cela il ne se montrerait pas pénitent. James dû le lire dans son regard car il arrêta sa diatribe et soupira lourdement.

\- Je ne te dispute pas pour t'être mis en colère contre nos hôtes de la soirée, en cela je suis d'accord avec toi et je comprends et partage cette colère, mais tu aurais dû l'exprimer différemment.

Expliquant cela, James s'assit sur le lit aux côté d'Harry.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me faut faire avec toi Harry, pas la moindre idée de comment prendre soin de toi ou t'éduquer non plus. Je pourrais te punir comme on puni un soldat pour insubordination ou un matelot pour fautes sur le navire, avec un fouet ou un séjour en cellule. Pourtant, toi et moi, nous conviendrons que ce n'est pas la chose à faire.

Harry regarda son frère, les yeux écarquillés quand il lui parla du fouet. Réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquait une telle punition, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour réparer la situation actuelle. Ou du moins en prendre les conséquence.

\- Je pourrais m'excuser ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ce serait un début, approuva James. Mais c'est bien peu par rapport à l'outrage subit par ces dames.

\- Elles n'auront que des excuses par lettre de ma part. Je ne veux plus les revoir ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Calme-toi, ordonna James. Je ne dis pas le contraire, les excuses par lettre sont très bien car elles aussi sont en tord et ont outragé le souvenir de maman. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser t'en sortir avec juste une lettre de contrition qui ne sera très certainement pas sincère.

A cela, James regarda son frère de travers et Harry leva le menton de fierté mal placée. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Il est déjà arrivé que je me fasse punir, avoua Harry. Je devais faire des tâches ménagères. Peut être pourrais-je aider en cuisine et à faire le ménage en punition ?

Ce n'était pas Lady Norrington mais tante Pétunia qui lui fit faire les corvées mais il n'avait pas à préciser qui l'avait puni.

\- Je pourrais te punir ainsi, réfléchit James, mais si tu aimes ta punition ce n'en est plus une. Par ailleurs, tu n'as rien fait de tes journées depuis ton arrivée, ce qui est de ma faute. Donc voici ce qu'on va faire, le matin tu viendras au Fort Charles avec moi, là-bas je te donnerais des sujets à étudier et je te trouverais un précepteur. Nous rentrerons pour le déjeuner et tu auras l'après-midi de libre si il n'y a pas de course à faire pour le dîner. Après seize heures, tu iras en cuisine pour aider à préparer la repas.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Ton emploi du temps seras effectif dès demain.

James laissa Harry dans sa chambre, lui permettant implicitement de ne rien faire ou de rester au lit si cela lui convenait.

L'adolescent se leva, se lava et s'habilla et sortit dans le couloir. Aussi fatigué et froid qu'il se sentait, il ne lui était pas normal de rester inactif à se morfondre. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse un livre de botanique magique à la main. En passant devant une porte entre-ouverte, il vit son frère derrière son bureau, griffonnant sur de nombreux parchemins. Une pile attendait même devant lui. Harry décida de changer de destination et pénétra à pas feutré dans l'étude.

James ne releva pas la tête de ses papiers, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué à nouveau. Contournant le bureau, Harry s'installa à la fenêtre derrière le meuble, dans le dos de son frère.

Plus tard en finissant tous ses papiers, James fut surpris par le bruit d'une page tournée venant de derrière lui. En se retournant, il découvrit son frère tranquillement installé sur le bord de sa fenêtre plongé dans un livre de botanique. Le livre lui était familier, il était l'un des nombreux volumes que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu qu'il touche ou lise. S'il ne le regardait pas, c'était même encore mieux.

Le matin, trouva James encore une fois surpris. Il était venu chercher son frère pour le petit-déjeuner en s'attendant à ce qu'il ait du mal à se lever aussi tôt voir à ce qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé, malgré qu'il ait envoyé la gouvernante le faire. Cependant lorsqu'il toqua, la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère parfaitement présentable, la perruque en moins.

Depuis l'événement mondain de l'avant-veille, toutes les perruques de Harry avaient étrangement disparu, il était impossible de les retrouver. Pas que cela semblait embêter le plus jeune Norrington.

Harry souri timidement à James et le suivit à la salle à manger. Il savait parfaitement que son frère se demandait où pouvaient avoir disparu trois perruques mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il les avait seulement rétréci et attaché au bout d'une canne pour jouer avec les chats sauvages qui rodaient autour de la maison.

Le matin au Fort Charles fut long pour Harry. James céda la place au lieutenant et ce dernier lui ordonna d'écrire une lettre d'excuses convenable pour les dames Grampshire. Les attentes et les critères du lieutenant étaient hauts et il ne permettait aucun écart ni aucune rature sur le parchemin. La tâche fut fastidieuse pour Harry, dont l'écriture à la plume était toujours aussi épouvantable.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que maman ait permis que tu es une écriture aussi...

\- Horrible ? Illisible ?

\- Brouillonne. Montre-moi comment tu tiens ta plume. Je ne comprend pas, tu la tiens correctement. Écrit-moi quelques mots ? Tes lettres sont horribles pourtant je ne peux pas trouver pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à écrire lisiblement.

\- Maman a passé de nombreux après-midi à me faire recopier l'alphabet mais j'écris toujours aussi mal.

Soupirant, James se résolut à écrire la lettre avec les phrases dictées pas Harry. Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une lettre d'excuses aussi horrible soit envoyée au nom d'un Norrington.

L'après-midi, Harry descendit dans les cuisines à la recherche du chef des cuisines.

Il descendit au sous-sol et passa à côté de la porte de derrière puis entra dans les cuisines. Un jeune homme se balançait sur les pieds d'une chaise, sifflotant un air inconnu de Harry. Il tourna un œil paresseux vers lui puis se précipita dans une pièce adjacente.

Il en ressortit peu après et partit par la porte arrière, saluant Harry en passant devant lui. Derrière lui, une femme à la quarantaine bien tassée sortit de la pièce.

\- Je suis Margaret, la cuisinière du manoir Norrington, monsieur. Le jeune homme qui vient de passer comme un sauvage est mon neveu Matthew. Si tu cherches quelque choses sur le marché, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. Mon beau-frère y tient un étale. Pour le dîner de ce soir, il me faudrait du poisson frais et une botte de carotte. Voilà l'argent pour les acheter. Surtout rentre vite, il ne faudrait pas que le poisson se gâte et je n'ai pas toute la soirée pour cuisiner !

Sans autre procès, Harry se retrouva dehors, la porte de derrière claquant dans son dos. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, était que Margaret était une femme active.

C'est ainsi qu'en début d'après-midi, Harry fit des courses de dernières minutes pratiquement tout les jours. Quand il en revenait, il restait généralement avec Margaret, écoutant son bavardage constant. La cuisinière parlait de tout et de rien et était ravie d'avoir, pour une fois, une oreille attentive à tout son blablatage.

Pour Harry, c'était le parfait contraste entre le bureau de son frère à Fort Charles, où le silence était maître et la cuisine avec son chef joyeusement bavard. Il prit part de plus en plus à la discussion dans les cuisines, donnant des idées pour des repas froids car la chaleur rendait toutes nourriture chaudes désagréables à manger. C'est ainsi que Margaret fit un jour deux assiettes de jambon-melon et que James découvrit un plat fort simple pour sa maison dont il n'avait jusque là jamais goûté le fruit.

Harry se lia plus ou moins d'amitié avec Matthew. De quatre ans son aîné, le jeune homme pensait plus à la fille du poissonnier qu'à autre chose ce que Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'était juste une jeune femme. Jolie, certes. Mais toujours une femme.

\- Tu comprendras un jour, petit, comment un homme peu se retrouver complètement fou amoureux d'une femme qui est pour lui la plus belle du monde. Sinon, il me semble que Tata Margaret voulait du poisson.

Par ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à recevoir du courrier d'Abraham. Ce dernier lui aurait bien envoyé une lettre plus tôt mais il expliquait dans son message qu'il tenait d'abord à trouver le cadeau parfait. Il le trouva dans l'être de Caraïbes, un petit de sa chouette.

Un matin, Harry vit un hibou étrange se poser dans le bureau de son frère. Son plumage était gris comme s'il était passé dans une cheminée non ramonée et sa tête se trouvait surmontée de quelques plumes qui ressemblaient à des oreilles. Il portait d'une manière ostentatoire à l'une de ses pattes une enveloppe, comme s'il portait une bague de haute joaillerie. Discrètement, Harry lui prit la lettre, portant le sceau des Potter, sans que son frère ne relève le nez de ses papiers puis le hibou partit.

Le hibou revint le soir quand Harry ouvrit les fenêtre de sa chambre pour lui. Abraham lui offrait ce hibou qu'il trouvait absolument drôle, disant qu'il mettrait un peu de légèreté dans sa vie. Effectivement, le hibou avait toujours l'air un brin éméché, un œil se fermant à moitié et une pupille réduite quand l'autre était grand ouvert et la pupille complètement dilatée. Abrahams l'avait nommé Caraïbes et Harry comptait garder ce nom.

Quelques semaines passèrent dans cette routine qui convenait parfaitement bien à Harry. Cependant, il sentit lorsque la potion que Lady Norrington lui fit boire quatre mois plutôt cessa de faire effet. Ce jour-là, il eut bien trop chaud au soleil et il gela à l'ombre. Même James lui demanda s'il allait bien, son teint prenant apparemment une teinte grise vers le repas du midi.

Dès cet instant, Harry sentit que son frère devenait une sorte de rapace, surveillant sa santé comme Abraham sur le bateau. Il savait que Lady Norrington eut écrit dans la lettre à James qu'il avait une petite santé mais les effets des détraqueurs et du voyages dans le temps qui rendait son physique figé à la soirée dans la cabane hurlante n'aidaient pas à avoir un aspect sain.

Ce jour-là, Margaret envoya Harry sur le marché pour lui ramener des pastèques, le fruit piquant sa curiosité après que l'adolescent lui en parla. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry commença à monter la colline permettant l'accès aux quartiers des hautes classes. Le soleil tapait fort en cette mi juin. La saison des pluies venait de débuter et la chaleur se faisait lourde en préparation des orages, l'air humide le collait comme une seconde peau à travers sa transpiration.

Arrivé en haut de la rue, il se retourna pour contempler la mer un instant et pour avoir l'excuse de faire une pause. Le mouvement rotatif de son corps se répercuta dans sa tête, le faisant chanceler. Il tituba et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se laisse tomber assis le temps de récupérer mais sa tête continua de tourner. Au loin, il entendit Matthew l'appeler et regarda dans sa direction. Le jeune homme était plus loin dans la rue, ce fut tout ce qu'enregistra Harry en même temps qu'il réalisait que tourner sa tête ne fut pas une bonne idée. Son monde devint rapidement noir.

Il revint à lui frigorifié de l'intérieur. Sa tête battait et ses membres lui semblaient fait de plomb. Il n'eut pas à ce demander où il se trouvait, il reconnu le grincement du parquet de sa chambre quand on marchait à côté de la tête du lit.

Harry tourna son visage vers le bruit, plissant les yeux en essayant de les ouvrir. Sa vision se fixa lentement sur la personne assise sur son lit à côté de lui.

\- James..., croassa-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ?

Harry remarque que son frère avait une main sur sa joue quand il la retira pour prendre un verre et le lui tendre avant qu'il ne réponde.

James l'aida à se redresser pour boire avant de le recoucher et de lui tapoter la joue.

\- Ca va ?

\- Mon âme à froid, répondit Harry.

Ça ne devait pas être ce qu'attendait son frère car il fit une drôle de tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescent sans comprendre.

\- Dans sa lettre maman me prévenait que tu n'avais quitté le lit définitivement que début janvier. J'aurais dû être plus prudent et tenir compte un peu plus de ses mots.

\- C'est rien.

James soupira en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas rien mais son frère ne semblait pas sans soucier. Pourtant, lui s'inquiétait. Harry n'avait pas l'air de grandir, pourtant à 13 ans les garçon avaient tendance à pousser comme de la mauvaise herbes, ni d'aller mieux. Il était pâle comme la lune au mieux quand il n'avait pas le teint d'un gris cireux.

Le rire de Harry le força à sortir de ses pensées. Il faillit tomber du lit quand il remarqua l'animal qui picorait les cheveux de son frère. Il se leva dans l'intention de le faire partir mais son frère l'en empêcha.

\- C'est Caraïbes, mon hibou.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie Harry.

\- Maman en avait un, contrat l'adolescent.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cet argument ? Certes, Lady Norrington avait eu un hibou qui s'appela Charlemagne mais ce n'était pas un animal domestique.

Finalement, il laissa Caraïbes tranquille après qu'il l'ait chassé trois fois par la fenêtre et que le maudit volatil revint à chaque fois par une autre fenêtre ouverte dans le manoir.

Harry pensa aux jours qui ont suivis ce que le médecin diagnostiqua comme étant un coup de chaud avec un léger sourire. Le lieutenant James Norrington n'avait pas été vu au Fort Charles la semaine qui suivit et à la stupeur de ses officiers, il avait prit des jours de congés. Pour s'occuper de son frère mais c'était toujours des congés.

Cette semaine-là, Harry put réellement découvrir James Norrington, son frère. Au bureau, il était un homme consciencieux exécutant son travail avec rigueur. Bien qu'il répondait volontiers aux questions de son frère quand celui-ci avec des interrogations concernant l'un des sujets qu'il lui donnait à étudier. Pendant la semaine à la maison, ce fut un homme facile à vivre, aimant jouer aux échecs et se coucher tard et se lever tout de même tôt.

Harry fut même surpris de le voir une fois entrain de jouer avec le pompon fait de perruques et les chats du voisinages. Caraïbes vint se joindre au jeu sous le regard soupçonneux de James, mais le volatil se fit joyeusement plumer par les chats qui l'intégrèrent dans leur ronde.

Maintenant, Harry marchait d'un pas pressé vers le Fort Charles, en retard. Plus exactement, il devait y revenir pour la seconde fois ce matin. Son frère allait recevoir le titre de Commodore dans la matinée et c'est quand ils arrivèrent sur place qu'il informa Harry qu'il avait oublié de lui donner sa nouvelle perruque. L'adolescent du rentrer pour la mettre.

Il s'en serrait bien passé mais James tenait à ce qu'il la porte au moins pour la cérémonie. Ce jour étant le jour de gloire et de réussite de James, Harry s'y plia pour lui faire plaisir.

En coupant par le raccourci passant par le port puis sous les ponts des bâtiments de la Marine Royale Anglaise, il devrait arriver à l'heure pour la cérémonie. Il regarda la position du soleil pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop en retard quand il percuta quelqu'un.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur. Je ne regardais pas devant m-

Harry se figea et regarda la personne en face de lui, un homme à peine plus petit que son frère et portant plusieurs babioles dans ses cheveux. Les yeux brun bordés de khôl le regardèrent de haut en bas, le scrutant minutieusement.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Monsieur le capitaine pirate, je suis pressé alors pour nous faire gagner du temps, sachez que je n'ai pas d'objet de valeur sur moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais croisé et je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Le pirate leva un sourcil bien haut, étonné de son attitude nonchalante.

Harry le dépassa pendant que l'homme faisait de drôle de geste avec ses bras mais il n'avait pas le temps de prêter attention à l'hurluberlue perlé. Parler vite comme Margaret était une bonne solution pour ne pas être interrompu.

* * *

 _Merci à **Angelyoru, Chocolat68, Melodie Zik Spirit, Guest, Bloblo, Bloodynirvana** et **Moi-mme** pour leur review !_

 _Je remercie aussi toutes personnes qui mit cette histoire en favoris/alerte._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello mes adorables moussaillons !_

 _Ce chapitre à bien faillit ne pas paraître avant après-midi mais je me suis dit, autant le finir et essayer de tenir le délais que je me suis imposé. J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre à une du matin. Tout ça parce qu'il est plus long que je ne le prévoyait. Beaucoup plus long !_

 _Alors, une gentille revieweuse m'a dit ne pas avoir compris la « maladie » de Harry. Si elle me pose cette question, certains d'entre vous doivent se la poser peut être aussi. Je vais essayer de rendre l'explication claire. C'est pas gagné._

 _Harry n'est pas malade à proprement parler mais le moment où il passe de son époque à celle de PdC est lorsqu'il est face à une centaine de détraqueurs. Contrairement à l'œuvre canon, j'ai écrit qu'à la fin, il n'arrivait plus à maintenir un patronus suffisamment puissant pour maintenir les créatures loin. De ce fait, Harry a ressenti les effets néfastes des détraqueurs. Première chose. La deuxième étant qu'en remontant le temps, Harry arrive à une époque où il n'existe pas, son corps n'a donc pas d'existence propre. Le corps de Harry a été créé en 1979/1980, pendant la grossesse de Lily, donc l'année 1727 est en quelque sorte désynchronisée avec corps de Harry qui n'est pas fait pour exister dans ces années là. Par conséquent, le corps s'est mis magiquement « en pause ». Donc, l'état de Harry juste avant qu'il ne voyage dans le temps ne peut être amélioré ou détérioré car tout est figé jusqu'à ce que le corps revienne à son époque. Par conséquent, Harry, le temps qu'il reste à l'époque des histoires de PdC, ressentira toujours les effets des détraqueurs (froid, négativité, paleur, etc) de manière plus ou moins marqué. Par contre si Harry est blessé ou malade à l'époque de PdC, il en ressentira les effets mais son corps en sortira indemne très vite, car la blessure est infligé à une date X sur un corps qui n'existe pas encore. Quand Harry retournera à son temps, il pourra « guérir » des effets des détraqueurs._

 _Une autre question est si Jame sait pour la magie. Non, il ne sait pas. Et je ne sais pas encore où, quand, et comment il l'apprendra ni qu'elle sera sa réaction. Mais je me tiens à mon plan, ça devrait être au chapitre 4 ou 5, les donc parutions du 3 et 10 août._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Dans la cour du fort Charles, Harry faisait tapisserie. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa dernière fête dans la haute société de Port Royal. Sa seule fête aussi. Après la soirée donnée par les Grampshire et sa fuite maladroite, sa présence fut considérée comme facultative lorsque son frère recevait une invitation. Il ne se donnait donc plus la peine de venir, bien que James aimerait le contraire.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas trop le choix, son frère recevait le grade de commodore, il ne pouvait qu'être présent. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se terrer dans un endroit près d'un mur, le plus éloigné de la mer possible et surtout, de rechercher activement les zones ombragées. La chaleur ce jour-là était vraiment horrible. Et cette maudite perruque qui grattait et tenait chaud ! Harry se demandait comment faisaient tous ses hommes avec tout leur manteau et gilet pour ne pas mourir de chaud.

Laissant dériver son regard dans la cour, Harry repéra un buffet en plein cagnard. Les boissons ne devaient même plus être fraîches, sans compter qu'il ne devait y avoir que de l'alcool. Il était la seule personne mineur de toute la réception cette fois-ci.

Un cri venant du côté de la mer le fit pivoter, le cœur battant.

\- ELIZABETH !

Son frère était seul sur le haut des falaises et regardait, catastrophé, vers le bas. Il était même entrain d'enlever sa veste. Donc Elizabeth était tombée à l'eau.

Pendant un court instant, Harry ressentit un pincement de jalousie. James sauterait à l'eau pour sauver mademoiselle Swann et le laisserait derrière ? Puis son esprit percuta douloureusement : si James sautait, il pourrait mourir ! Lady Norrington lui avait expressément demandé de garder son unique fils en vie.

Sortant de l'ombre, il suivit les soldats en dehors du fort. Il en étonna plus d'un quand il les dépassa facilement, courant plus vite que eux. En tête de colonne, Harry fut soulagé d'y voir James qui se précipitait vers le port.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un ponton face à Elizabeth trempée, un soldat tenant son corset en main et le pirate du matin, un brin moins vêtu et ressemblant à un rat mouillé. Le soldat qui tenait le corset fut fusillé du regard par le gouverneur, il montra le pirate pour le dénoncer.

\- Tuez cet homme, dit le gouverneur en posant sur sa fille son manteau.

Harry, derrière James qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas tirer sur le pirate ?!

\- Non, père ! intervint mademoiselle Swann. Commodore, avez-vous l'intention de tuer mon sauveur ?

Peut être que, finalement, cette femme ne méritait pas sa jalousie se dit Harry. Si elle pensait à sauver la vie de l'homme.

\- Des remerciements semblent s'imposer, dit James avec une mauvaise fois évidente pour Harry.

Son frère eut même le culot de tendre la main ! Harry regarda le dos de la tête de son frère de travers, espérant intérieurement mettre le feu à la perruque.

\- La Compagnie des Indes vous a laissé un souvenir cuisant. Pirate, dit James une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

\- Qu'on le pende, ordonna le gouverneur avec un visage suffisant.

Harry se déplaça un peu, n'ayant rien vu de l'action et frustré de voir son frère si prompte à envoyer une personne à la mort. Même un pirate. Se faisant, son déplacement gêna quelques gardes qui durent relever leur arme, obligeant James à jeter un œil à sa droite pour découvrir son frère derrière lui. Il lui lança un regard de reproche.

\- Qu'on m'apporte des fers et que le pirates soit en joue !

Apparemment, la présence de Harry perturbait James car il donna ses ordres à l'envers et ne demanda pas spécifiquement à son second les menottes.

James retourna son regard courroucé vers le pirate, ce dernier cherchant ce qui avait pu à ce point déranger la formation de la Marine Royale Anglaise. Le commodore resserra l'emprise sur le poignet du pirate quand il le vit chercher Harry.

\- Jack Sparrow, commenta l'homme en relevant la manche plus haut, attirant l'attention du pirate sur lui.

\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow pour être précis, corrigea le pirate, cherchant à regarder derrière le commodore.

\- Mais je ne vois pas votre navire, capitaine.

Harry se fit la réflexion que James ne verrait certainement pas le bateau du pirate s'il continuait à fixer son regard sur l'homme pour l'empêcher de le voir.

\- Je suis sur le marché. Depuis peu.

\- Il a dit qu'il venait en réquisitionner un, intervint le garde qui tenait plutôt le corset.

En même temps, un autre garde remit les effets du pirate aux autres soldats.

Harry regarda son frère menotter le pirate. Toujours en faisant attention qu'il ne soit pas vu, James fit passer le capitaine devant lui, ce dernier se tordant le cou pour voir enfin ce que cachait le commodore. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un regard de travers de l'homme gradé.

James fit signe à l'un des soldats de rester à l'arrière et lui confia Harry pour le ramener hors du ponton.

L'adolescent voulu protester mais il se fit réprimander à demi mots avant que son frère ne file rapidement vers l'avant. Le soldat raccompagna gentiment le frère du commodore fraîchement promu.

En passant sur le pont, Harry entendit un autre cri de détresse, toujours de son frère. Il en comprit le sens quand le soldat assigné à sa garde le tira brusquement en arrière. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow venait de sauter sur le pont, jetant un œil fugace à ce qui lui semblait être une version miniature du commodore Norrington, avant qu'une pluie de balles ne s'abatte près d'eux. Le pirate fuit sans demander son reste, laissant Harry et son garde à terre.

James accourut vers eux, pâles comme la mort.

\- Rejoignez les troupes soldats, ordonna James.

\- Bien monsieur.

Le soldat obéit, poussant Harry vers le commodore. Ce dernier le prit par l'épaule, sa poigne si forte et crispée qu'il fit mal à l'adolescent. Harry décida que pour sa propre survie, il devrait garder la bouche close.

\- Gillette ! Monsieur Sparrow a rendez-vous à l'aube avec la potence et son absence me déplairait.

James laissa les soldats partir sans lui. Harry vit son regard se tourner vers lui, sentant les ennuis venir.

\- Quant à toi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas mais crois-moi que lorsque je rentrerais, ce ne sera pas une aide à la cuisine qui t'attendra. A la maison ! ordonna James le visage blême et la mâchoire serrée.

Harry fut raccompagné au manoir par son frère qui lui ordonna, encore fois, de ne pas bouger de la maison. Il lui conseilla même fortement de monter et de rester dans sa chambre s'il ne voulait pas plus d'ennuis.

\- James..., appela Harry alors que son frère descendait les marches du perron. Tu vas vraiment tuer un homme ?

James se retourna, surpris de la petite voix de Harry.

\- Il n'est pas le premier que j'envoie à la potence. C'est un pirate après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Maintenant, rentre.

Harry passa la porte d'entrée, sentant le regard courroucé du commodore le suivre dans le dos.

...oO°v°Oo...

Harry se redressa, haletant. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Il regarda autour de lui pour constater que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sans que son frère ne vienne à lui. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne fut pas dans sa chambre, encore moins au lit, James devrait savoir qu'il serrait alors assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son bureau, son lieu favoris.

Une énorme détonation se fit entendre, finissant de réveiller Harry qui tourna son regard sur la fenêtre. A travers le verre, il put voir Port Royal être attaqué à coups de canons et des hommes se déverser sauvagement dans les rues, attaquant, tuant et pillant tous ce qu'ils trouvaient.

Pirates !

Se levant, Harry se mit à rechercher James dans le manoir, priant que son frère ne soit pas sur les lieux des affrontements. Bien que la probabilité qu'il y soit fut importante, il était un soldat de la Marine Royale Anglaise dont l'un des devoirs se trouvait être la chasse aux pirates et la protection de sa ville.

Sortant dans le couloir, Harry descendit vers l'entrée et s'arrêta dans les escaliers. Était-il prudent de foncer dans un combat avec des pirates ? Peut être qu'il devrait rester dans la maison, rien que pour sa sécurité. Si James découvrait qu'il était sortit et affronta des pirates, si ces derniers ne le tuaient pas, c'est lui qui s'en chargerait. Pourtant, il avait pour mission de veiller à sa survie. Ça devenait un brin trop compliqué à son goût.

Il n'eut pas à se prendre la tête plus longtemps, la porte fut enfoncée et ouverte en grand, les battants claquant de chaque côté des murs. Trois pirates s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée, l'un d'entre le voyant et se jetant sur lui.

\- Experlliarmus !

Le pirate vola dans le mur avant que Harry n'ait conscience d'avoir tiré sa baguette. Les deux autres compères se retournèrent au bruit et regardèrent leur camarade avec étonnement. Ils braquèrent leur yeux sur l'escalier et l'adolescent.

\- Oups...

Harry partit en courant à l'étage poursuivit par deux pirates. Il savait être seul dans la maison, Margaret et Matthew rentrés depuis un moment tout comme le majordome et les deux autres domestique.

Il s'arrêta au fond du couloir, la porte du bureau à sa droite et la porte de la chambre de James à gauche. Pris d'une idée subite, il pénétra dans la chambre et en claqua la porte. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se glissa sous le lit et fit léviter le service de toilette au-dessus de la porte.

Quand les pirates l'ouvrirent, Harry abaissa rapidement sa baguette en ligne droite et vers le bas, la porcelaine suivit la direction donnée. Avec étonnement, le second pirate regarda son comparse se faire fracasser le crâne par un service de toilette descendant du plafond à grande vitesse. Enjambant le corps devant lui, le pirate restant pénétra dans la pièce en en regardant tout les recoins.

Il passa devant la fenêtre illuminée par la lune et devint un bref instant un squelette de chairs pourrissantes mouvant. Harry couina. De peur, de surprise ou de dégoût il ne savait pas mais le crâne en décomposition se tourna vers le lit.

\- Je sais que tu es là petit. Sors de ta cachette pour tonton pirate.

Les pieds, parfaitement normaux maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus devant la fenêtre, s'arrêtèrent devant le lit.

\- Bouh ! s'exclama la pirate en se baissant au niveau de Harry.

\- Aaaaaah ! Lumos !... Maxima !

Le pirate hurla de surprise quand il se prit dans les yeux un rayon lumineux inattendu.

\- Maudit gamin !

Aveuglé, le pirate planta au hasard son épée à travers le lit, traversant le matelas et le sommier. Harry eut de la chance et recula plus loin, vers la tête de lit où il se fit petit, espérant le meilleur. Il fut saisi et tiré par le bras, se retrouvant en l'air, nez à nez avec le pirate qu'il envoya dans le mur. Derrière lui se tenait celui qui se fit fracasser le crâne. Le troisième, celui qui troua la literie, ricana de l'autre côté du lit.

\- 'Fait moins l'malin, hein ! grogna le pirate qui tenait l'adolescent et le secouait comme un prunier.

\- Donne voir ce bâton, dit celui qui se prit le mur en tendant la main vers la baguette.

\- Non ! paniqua Harry, cherchant frénétiquement une idée.

\- Donne le bout de bois !

Harry se figea, le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tempe et le bout de sa baguette dans les mains du pirates.

\- Heu... heu... Tarentallegra !

Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de crier le premier sort lui passant à l'esprit. Cependant, le pirate qui tenait la baguette se mit à danser frénétiquement, bottant l'arrière de son comparse qui lâcha Harry.

\- Mais arrêtes !

\- Je peux pas !

\- Reste tranquille !

Les trois pirates étaient un sketch à eux seuls, se dit Harry. Celui qui dansait frénétiquement sans pouvoir s'arrêter attrapait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il finissait invariablement par bouger ailleurs, ses comparses voulant le maintenir en place se prenaient plusieurs coup de pieds dans les tibias et d'autres malheureusement bien placés. Ils passaient souvent devant les fenêtres, devenant régulièrement des squelettes mouvant.

Tout à coup, ils relevèrent la tête, écoutant quelque chose qu'eux seuls entendaient. Les deux pirates non ensorcelés, prirent leur comparse, le démembrèrent et ils sautèrent par la fenêtre, brisant le verre au passage.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, les jambes tremblantes. Il regarda la chambre dévastée de son frère et la fenêtre brisée puis prit les draps du lit et partit se cacher dans l'armoire dissimulée dans le mur. Son frère finirait bien par rentrer.

Le matin venu, Harry arborait des cernes grandes, sombres et son frère n'était pas rentrée. Il attendit que le soleil éclaire assez l'extérieur avant de bouger et de sortir de la maison.

La chambres de James, dans un état lamentable, n'était qu'un avant goût du chaos dans les rues. De nombreuses femmes s'affairaient à balayer les débris que leur mari rassemblaient. De nombreux enfants séchaient leurs larmes, certains restant assis aux côtés de corps immobiles.

Harry déglutit et passa plus vite dans les rues, essayant désespérément de trouver son frère. Lady Norrington lui avait confié la survie de son fils mais il avait été trop lâche pour avoir le cran de sortir dans les rues la nuit. Il n'avait pas fait honneur à sa maison, une honte pour Gryffondor.

Dans sa course, il passa devant un rassemblement d'officier autour d'une table. Il s'arrêta et regarda plus attentivement qui était présent. Au centre du groupe d'homme, le gouverneur, reconnaissable à sa perruque et son accoutrement, parlait activement avec un soldat portant la veste de commodore.

\- James !

Le commodore se retourna, surpris de recevoir son frère dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? baragouina Harry dans sa veste.

James prit son frère par les épaules et le recula pour le regarder. Il vit un adolescent terrifié, épuisé et plus blanc qu'un fantôme.

\- Pourquoi es-tu descendu dans les rues cette nuit ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas descendu ! s'hérissa Harry à l'accusation.

\- Ils l'ont enlevés. Ils ont enlevés Elizabeth, intervint un jeune homme tentant d'attirer l'attention de James mais celui-ci gardait son regard sur son frère.

\- Monsieur Murtog, emmenez cet importun, ordonna James le regard verrouillé dans celui de son frère qui le regardait avec insolence.

\- Mais il faut les poursuivre. Il faut la sauver, objecta le jeune homme.

Ce fut le gouverneur qui détourna le commodore hors de l'attention de son frère. Les yeux de Harry s'aiguisèrent.

\- Par quoi proposez-vous qu'on commence. Si vous avez quelques informations concernant ma fille, veuillez nous en faire part, intervint le gouverneur.

\- Ce Jack Sparrow, il nous a parlé du Black Pearl, intervint le soldat Murtog.

\- Mentionné serait plus exacte, compléta un autre.

\- Demandez-lui où il est. Faites-lui une offre, il peut nous y conduire, s'enflamma l'importun.

\- Non, les pirates qui ont envahis le fort ont laissés Sparrow dans sa cellule. Par conséquent ce ne sont pas ses alliés, trancha le commodore en retournant à ses cartes, oubliant Harry. Gouverneur nous estimerons leur cape et nous lancerons-

\- C'n'est pas suffisant !

Pour appuyer son point le jeune homme planta une hache dans les cartes. Harry eut un mouvement de recul que son frère ne vit pas et il pensa qu'il devrait s'inspirer de l'importun pour attirer l'attention de James sur lui. Ça avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner.

\- Monsieur Turner, vous n'êtes pas militaire, vous n'êtes pas marin. Vous êtes forgerons et ce n'est pas le moment de foncer tête baissée. Surtout, ne commettez pas l'erreur de penser que vous êtes le seul homme à vous soucier d'Elizabeth.

Tout en parlant, James rendit sa hache à monsieur Turner et le mit gentiment à la porte du rassemblement. Métaphoriquement parlant. Le commodore revint à ses cartes et au gouverneur, tout deux s'inquiétant de mademoiselle Swann.

\- Et moi ? s'avança Harry. Tu me laisserais tout seul derrière ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de rester à la maison ! Si tu n'étais pas sorti cette nuit, tout irait bien. Maintenant rentre, je reviendrais vers toi quand on aura ramené Elizabeth. A ce moment-là nous devrons parler de ta désobéissance.

\- Tu es un crétin fini ! Et je ne suis pas sorti ! Les pirates sont entrés dans la maison et ils ont voulu me tuer. Je t'ai attendu après mais tu n'es pas venu, cria Harry.

L'adolescent serra les poings et fit demi-tour pour fuir la place. Il ne sut pas si James l'appela ou pas, mais il ne tenta pas de le suivre ou de le rattraper à la consternation de Harry.

Il passa la matinée au-dessus du port, regardant l'Intrépide être chargé pour un voyage de sauvetage. Pour mademoiselle Elizabeth. Encore une fois, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentiment de jalousie marmotta en lui. Pourtant, il aimait bien Elizabeth pour avoir parlé quelques fois avec elle.

Sur un coup de tête, il décida de monter à bord du bateau et de se cacher dans l'une des cabines. Ce plan lui semblait assez bon, notamment parce qu'il lui permettait de ne pas être laissé derrière.

\- Que tout le monde garde son calme. Nous nous emparons de ce navire, dit une voix forte.

\- Oui ! Restez où vous êtes ! appuya une deuxième voix.

Celle-là, Harry avait l'impression de la reconnaître.

\- Deux hommes ne suffisent pas à manœuvrer ce bâtiment. Vous ne sortirez jamais de cette baie, monta une troisième voix.

Celle-là, Harry savait que la voix appartenait à Andrew Gillette, un ami et lieutenant sous les ordres de James.

\- Fiston, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Ça te va ?

Bien, la première voix était celle du pirate arrêté hier. Harry, juste à côté des portes de la cabine du capitaine, couina et espéra que le pirate soit un homme gentil. Plus ou moins. Du moment qu'il n'était pas comme l'un des sauvages de la nuit dernière, il devrait être en relative sécurité du moment qu'il ne faisait pas connaître sa présence.

A l'extérieur, il y eu de nombreux bruits, peut être des luttes mais rien de significatifs qui dura très longtemps.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda la deuxième voix.

\- Maintenant, nous allons faire de la figuration, déclara Jack Sparrow comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry entendit des pas qui montaient près du gouvernail ainsi que divers cliquetis, lui permettant de se réfugier plus loin à l'intérieur. Il chercha du regard un endroit pour se cacher, espérant maintenir sa présence secrète. En glissant derrière l'un des rideaux, il maudissait son idée catastrophiquement lumineuse de monter à bord du vaisseau.

Maintenant qu'il avait arrangé les rideaux en se cachant derrière, il se dit que ça cachette n'était pas excellente, surtout s'il devait rester des heures debout.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Montrez-vous.

Merde ! Le pirate était entré dans la cabine et il ne l'avait pas entendu. Harry perçut des bottes qui se déplaçaient souplement sur le parquet, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement des rideaux. Puis qui s'en éloigna.

Le tissu fut relevé brusquement, laissant Harry face à la pointe d'une épée et sur le point de crier si une phrase ne l'avait pas rendu muet.

\- Un commodore miniature ?!

Le pirate fit une drôle de mimique, baissant et montant les côtés sa bouche alternativement et sa moustache avec.

\- Le commodore aurait-il vu plus loin dans une femme qu'il ne regarde la demoiselle ?

Harry regardait le bout de l'épée pointée sur lui, se demandant quand il serait embroché. Il se détendit légèrement quand la lame fut rangée.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda Harry, se claquant mentalement pour poser cette question parmi toutes celles possibles.

Le pirate jeta un œil sur le côté et Harry fit de même, son visage se renfrognant. Il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre par laquelle il entra. Sans mentionner le siège ayant ses empreintes de pas mouillés et sablés.

\- Tu ne fais pas un très bon pirate, petit.

\- Je ne suis pas un pirate.

\- Alors un commodore miniature.

\- Encore moins ! dit Harry une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- Oh, en conflit avec son père ? Mais dis-moi d'abord, tu es quoi alors ?

\- Harry Norrington ?!

Harry et le pirate regardèrent l'entrée de la cabine où se trouvait monsieur Turner.

\- Will ! Tu aurais pu me dire que le commodore avait un fils, dit plaisamment le pirate.

\- C'est son frère.

Le pirate se retourna, évalua du regard l'adolescent et sembla avoir une idée.

\- Je pense que nous allons faire peur à ton père, petit. Venez, dit-il en direction de monsieur Turner et de Harry, on manque de temps.

\- Je suis son frère !

\- Trop tard petit, tu aurais du me corriger quand tu le pouvais. Maintenant...

Sur le pont, le pirate s'empara d'une corde qu'il vérifia en taille et en solidité puis il monta près du mat à côté du gouvernail.

\- On va réparer les ponts entre le père et son fils. Viens ici, petit.

Harry vint près du pirate.

\- Mettes-toi contre le mat et tiens la corde. Surtout, ne la lâche pas et quoi qu'il arrive regarde devant toi.

Harry obéit, regardant le pirate faire le tour du mat, passer devant lui et recommencer.

\- Vous m'attachez ?

\- Vous l'attachez ?

\- Évidement ! Les ponts ne se réparent pas tous seuls !

Très vite, Harry se retrouva saucissonné au mat, incapable de bouger.

\- Petit, tu te souviendras de ce jour, comme celui où tu rencontras le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Sparrow prit la perruque de la tête de Harry, fit un révérence en levant son chapeau puis traîna monsieur Turner plus loin sur le pont. Le pirate fit signe à Harry de regarder ailleurs quand il vit son regard sur eux.

Harry se détourna et regarda de l'autre coté du pont pour voir un autre vaisseau apparaître. L'Intercepteur.

\- A bord ! crièrent des marines.

\- Fouillez toutes les cabines ! Fouillez tous jusqu'à fond de cale, ordonna le commodore en marchant sur le pont.

Les marines s'éparpillèrent sur le navire, aucun ne remarquant Harry attaché au mat du vaisseau. Mais lui put voit l'agitation ainsi que monsieur Turner et le Capitaine Sparrow sauter sur l'Intercepteur puis le voler. Tiens, James remarqua enfin quelque chose.

\- Remontez à bord de l'Intercepteur ! Exécution !

\- Merci commodore de nous avoir permis de prendre la mer. On aurait eu du mal à y arriver tout seul, cria le capitaine pirate en saluant le commodore puis Harry en levant la perruque.

James se retourna et suivit du regard l'endroit que Sparrow salua. Il écarquilla les yeux un centième de seconde avant de monter en trombe près du gouvernail.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en tranchant la corde.

\- Oui. Mais pas grâce à toi, siffla l'adolescent en détourant le visage avec insolence.

James se renfrogna mais resta à côté de son frère.

\- Mettons les voiles et sortons de ce pétrin, ordonna-t-il.

\- Avec ce vent arrière nous n'arriverons jamais à les rattraper, intervint le lieutenant Grove.

\- Je ne veux pas les rattraper. Je veux les maintenir à porter de tir.

Harry blanchit légèrement. Son frère voulait vraiment tuer ce pirate ? Et monsieur Turner avec ?

\- Canonniers à vos pièces. Parez à faire feu ! ordonna le lieutenant Grove. Voila qu'on vise nos propres navires, se désola-t-il.

\- Je préfère voir ce navire au fond de l'océan qu'entre les mains de ce pirate, mordit James.

\- Commodore, il a saboté la chaîne du gouvernail, informa un marine.

Harry soupira de soulagement. S'attirant les foudres de son frère.

\- C'est sûrement le meilleur pirate que j'ai jamais vu, commenta Grove sauvant inconsciemment Harry.

\- Il semblerait en effet.

La remarque n'empêcha pas James d'incendier Harry du regard.

\- Dans ma cabine ! Maintenant !

Harry s'exécuta. Seul dans la cabine, il s'assit sur la banquette avant de s'en relever pour la sécher et la nettoyer d'un récurvite puis de fermer la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin que plus de chose lui soit reproché aujourd'hui.

Il patienta longtemps, finissant par s'endormir assis. Il pensa vaguement que sa dernière nuit fut assez courte, s'arrêtant peu après les premiers coups de canon sur Port-Royal.

Il se réveilla, se sentant à l'étroit. Le jour commençait à poindre et il se trouvait allongé dans un lit. Se redressant, il reconnu la cabine du capitaine bien que la literie soit un élément nouveau. Le lit d'une place, un grand luxe réservé au capitaine d'un bateau dans la marine, était légèrement étroit pour deux personnes remarqua Harry.

A côté de lui, dormait James. Plus pour très longtemps si Harry devait en juger par le mouvement de ses paupières. Il décida de s'appuyer contre le mur, ayant la gentillesse d'attendre que son frère se réveil pour sortir du lit et ainsi lui éviter l'inconfort d'un mauvais réveil ou d'être enjambé puis frappé par inadvertance programmée.

\- Harry...

L'adolescent tourna son regard vers James. Ce dernier s'étant redressé en position assise dans le lit, découvrant son torse nu. Harry baissa le regard de la peau blanche de son frère pour voir son torse plus blanc qu'un linge. Il semblerait qu'il fut mit au lit par James encore une fois.

Un soupir sur sa gauche, attira son attention. James lui offrit un petit sourire désolé et essaya de passer une main dans ses cheveux indomptables mais Harry se déroba ne voyant pas le regard blessé de James.

\- Tu peux dormir encore un peu, dit James en se levant et en s'habillant.

\- Non, ça ira.

James le regarda, hésitant entre lui ordonner de retourner se coucher ou de ne rien dire et éviter d'envenimer la situation.

\- James, je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai assez dormi, se justifia Harry.

\- Tu es pâle comme la lune et tes cernes sont noirs comme la nuit.

\- Ça s'améliorera plus tard. Un jour...

Harry tourna le dos à son frère pour enfiler sa chemise qu'il trouva sur une chaise plus loin. Il portait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait mis à la cérémonie de son frère, il trouvait qu'ils commençaient à sentir.

\- Viens là, dit James dans son dos.

Harry grogna et vint près de son frère qui le fit passer derrière un paravent.

\- Je te pose des vêtements propre sur la chaise à côté du paravent.

Harry entendit son frère partir et fermer la porte de la cabine le laissant seul face à une vasque remplit d'eau. C'était une manière élégante et discrète de dire qu'il était sale et qu'il puait décida Harry. Au moins, son frère n'avait pas fait de réflexions.

Plus tard dans la cantine de l'Intrépide, Harry se sentait ridicule. Son frère était tellement pus grand que lui et tellement plus développé, que ses vêtements lui donnaient l'air d'un clown. Ayant porté plus de la moité de sa vie les vêtements de son plus que large cousin, Harry savait comment s'arranger avec les largeur en trop et une ceinture. Concernant la longueur du pantalon, James vint le voir après qu'ils eurent petit-déjeuné pour le faire asseoir dans la cabine et lui retrousser les pans trop longs d'une manière qui, cette fois, ne se déroulerait pas.

Plus tard dans la journée, les malles montées dans le vaisseau furent distribuées à leur propriétaire. Harry vit James revenir dans la cabine avec deux malles, la sienne et celle de son frère.

\- En revenant à Port-Royal après que Sparrow eut saboté le bateau, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux t'avoir ici que seul au manoir, dit James. J'ai vu ma chambre, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Harry le scruta du regard puis vint prendre sa malle qu'il déposa à côté des fenêtres du fond. Il s'assit dessus et tourna le dos à son frère. James pouvait montrer de la gentillesse et de la sympathie mais Harry se découvrit rancunier quand il n'arriva pas à pardonner à son frère son indifférence et l'oublie de son existence la veille.

L'après-midi vit Caraïbes entrer dans la cabine du capitaine, surprenant ce dernier. L'oiseau portait avec lui une lettre attaché à sa pâtes que Harry vint décrocher.

\- Harry, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Caraïbes est un animal, il vit. Ce n'est pas un jouet, dit-il en pointant la lettre du doigt.

Harry l'ignora et s'occupa de la lettre, la décachetant et la lisant. Il vint un peu plus tard prendre un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans les affaires de son frère pour y répondre. Caraïbes piailla de joie en recevant une autre lettre et partit à tire d'aile la livrer.

\- Harry...

L'adolescent ignora son frère, partant sur le pont sans lui adresser un regard.

Les jours suivants passèrent à la poursuite de l'Intercepteur puis à la recherche d'Elizabeth quand ils rencontrèrent ce qui restait de l'épave du bateau le plus rapide de la marine dans les Caraïbes.

Harry arrêta pendant quelques heures d'ignorer son frère ce soir-là, essayant plutôt de le divertir de son chagrin pour son vaisseau.

James espéra fortement que son frère soit de meilleur humeur avec lui le lendemain aussi, ce qui fut le cas, jusqu'en milieu de journée.

Au loin, un énorme nuage de fumée noire put être aperçu de toutes les personnes sur le navire. James donna l'ordre à une chaloupe d'aller inspecter l'île d'où le brasier provenait. Elle en revint avec Elizabeth et le capitaine Sparrow. James vit son frère se renfermer mais attribua sa mauvaise humeur à la vision du pirate. Quand les passagers de la chaloupe furent montés à bord de l'Intrépide, James ordonna à Harry de rester dans la cabine. Le regard noir qu'il eut en retour l'informa que toutes progressions avec son frère venait d'être anéantie.

Quand le commodore fut sortit, Harry alla près des portes et s'arrangea pour l'entre-ouvrir et savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne voyait rien mais au moins, il entendait.

\- Cela revient à le condamner à mort ! lui parvint la voix d'Elizabeth.

Apparemment, il avait loupé le début de la conversation.

\- J'avoue que son sort est très regrettable. Tout comme l'était sa décision de s'enrôler dans la piraterie.

La voix du gouverneur et ils parlaient de monsieur Turner. Que le gouverneur laisse mourir quelqu'un n'était pas réellement étonnant pour Harry, les politiciens ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur bureau. Il gardait un souvenir très vivace de la farce de ministre de la magie qu'était Fudge.

\- Afin de me sauver, d'empêcher que ces fripouilles me fassent du mal ! justifia Elizabeth.

Vraiment, Harry ne voulait même pas l'envisager comme belle-soeur mais elle au moins était l'une des rares personnes qui ne parlaient pas de tuer ou ne voulaient pas tuer quelqu'un ses derniers temps.

\- Si je puis me permettre de glisser un simple avis professionnel : le Pearl donnait de l'agite jusqu'au dalot après la bataille.* Je serais très étonné qu'il puisse maintenir l'allure. Et réfléchissez, le Black Pearl, la dernière véritable menace pirate des Caraïbes, mon bon allié, comment laisser passer une chance pareille ?

Le capitaine Sparrow ! Harry ferma les yeux. Maintenant que son frère l'avait à porter de main, il était étonné que le pirate ne fut pas encore pendu haut et court rien que par la volonté du commodore. Il avait assez souvent entendu James marmotter sur le pirate pour savoir que dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas était un doux euphémisme.

\- En oubliant pas que je suis au service des autres, monsieur Sparrow et pas uniquement au mien ! mordit la voix de James justement.

L'adolescent maudit son frère. Voulant que celui-ci s'occupe un peu plus de son service personnel. Bon, Harry reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur frère du monde mais James délaissait bien trop ses préoccupations privées pour sa carrière dans la marine.

\- Commodore, je vous supplie de le faire pour moi, en cadeau de mariage, intervint Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth ? Tu acceptes donc la demande du commodore ? s'étonna positivement son père, faisant craindre le pire à Harry.

Harry sortit discrètement sur le pont, voulant être sur de bien entendre la suite. C'était bien trop gros pour rater un morceau de l'information. Le capitaine Sparrow le vit, lui faisant un discret signe de la main.

\- Je l'accepte.

Entendant la réponse en même temps qu'il répondait au capitaine pirate, Sparrow vit le visage blanc du gamin devenir encore plus crayeux si cela était possible et son visage ce décomposer.

\- Un mariage. J'adore les mariages ! Tournée générale ! s'exclama le pirate en faisant le pitre tout à coup. Je sais, qu'on le mette au fers, c'est ça ? dit-il en se calmant subitement et en faisant un visage de six pieds de longs.

Harry eut un sourire fantôme devant les singeries du pirates jusqu'à ce que son frère ne réponde.

\- Monsieur Sparrow, vous allez accompagner ces braves gens à la barre et leur fournir les coordonnées de l'île de la Muerta et vous passerez le reste du voyage à appliquer au pied de la lettre l'expression : muet comme une tombe. J'espère me faire bien comprendre.

\- C'est extrêmement clair.

Tout le monde sur le pont repartit à son poste, James descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Elizabeth et vit son frère rentrer dans la cabine. La colère lui monta en lui. Se pinçant le pont du nez, il inspira un grand coup et partit voir celle qui était désormais officiellement sa fiancée. Harry fut rejoint quelques heures après par son frère.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de s'occuper de ton problème d'obéissance.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, continuant de lire son livre pas dérangé pour un sou.

\- Harry, j'ai toléré ton comportement depuis le début du voyage mais cela n'ira pas plus loin, siffla James en tirant le livre des mains plus jeunes. Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes. Quand je t'ordonnes, tu m'obéis.

\- Un homme comme toi n'aura rien de moi, s'enflamma Harry. Tu penses être droit dans tes bottes pourtant tu fais pendre des être humains, des être vivants, juste parce qu'ils sont des pirates. Peut être qu'ils ont de la famille, des amis à qui ils manqueront pourtant tu les tues ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui sèment le chaos ! Tu aurais même laissé monsieur Turner à la mort si ce n'était pour la demande de mademoiselle Swann qui ne t'aime pas ! C'est ridicule, elle accepte ta demande de mariage en échange du sauvetage d'un autre homme qui est de son âge, plus expressif et bien plus appréciable que toi ! C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est lui qu'elle aim-

La main partit toute seule et la gifle retentit dans toute la pièce, choquant James autant que Harry. L'adolescent recula, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Harry, je suis désolé.

Son frère le regarda puis fuit dehors, espérant que cette fois James ne le suivrait pas. Il partit plus loin sur le navire et descendit des escaliers pour aller jusque dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Là-bas, il savait qu'il serait seul. Ou pas.

Derrière les grilles des cellules, Jack Sparrow se trouvait allongé sur les banquettes de bois. Il se redressa quand il entendit du bruit, ne s'attendant pas à de la visite.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas mon ami le commodore miniature ! dit-il avec emphase. Comment ça va avec ton père ?

Harry le regarda bêtement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le pirate répondit pour lui.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour te faire pleurer, petit ? Tu sais j'aime bien les enfants mais quand il pleure, c'est une autre histoire, dit le capitaine Sparrow à toute vitesse.

Harry ne savait qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise.

\- Vous pouvez gardez un secret ?

\- Pourquoi ? Oui, évidement, je suis un pirate, je garde des secrets qui ont des secrets qui ont des secrets dans des chaussettes remplies d'or.

Harry s'avança vers la porte de la cellule et tira sa baguette qu'il pointa vers la serrure.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ce bout de bois ? Crocheter la serrure ? Ça fonctionnerait mieux avec une épingle. Même un os ferait l'affaire. Le bois c'est trop tendre.

\- Alohomora.

Le porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Harry entra dedans et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Par les saintes eaux de l'Atlantides, tu as crocheté la serrure avec un bout de bois ! Je te promet que ton secret sera enterré parmi de nombreuses chaussettes remplies d'or, gamin.

Il fallut deux jours pour atteindre l'île de la Muerta, deux jours pendant lesquels James ne vit aucune trace de son frère. Elizabeth, bien que fiancée à lui, était lointaine et distante dans les mots échangés et Sparrow était encore plus exubérant, joyeux et imbuvable que ce que James avait craint.

Finalement, vint le moment où il dut quitter le navire pour une chaloupe avec Sparrow et s'approcher de l'île. Au moment de partir, il vit le capitaine pirate à l'entré de sa cabine, poussant à travers les portes de celle-ci un adolescent blafard. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés.

\- Tu restes à l'intérieur de cette cabine et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu entendes et quoi que tu puisses voir, tu n'en sors pas jusqu'à ce que ton frère, ou moi, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, ne vienne de chercher. Pigé ?

Harry acquiesça et partit s'enfermer à toute vitesse dans la cabine quand il vit son frère approcher. James ne rata pas le reflet de peur dans les yeux verts qui le fuirent.

\- A la chaloupe Sparrow ! ordonna-t-il, de sacrément mauvaise humeur.

Il resta devant les portes closes, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou seulement s'il pouvait y entrer.

\- Harry, sache que je suis réellement désolé.

Aucunes réponses, aucuns bruits, aucuns mouvements ne furent perçu à l'intérieur. James fit demi-tour le cœur lourd, regrettant sa décision de laisser son frère venir à bord de l'Intrépide pour cette mission de sauvetage. Il avait été particulièrement irresponsable.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne bouge, seul attendre était important. Quelques chose dont Harry s'était habitué, depuis peu. Une ombre passa devant la porte vitrée, puis une deuxième et encore une troisième, puis d'autre encore. Les pirates maudits. Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry obéit aux recommandations que lui donna le capitaine Sparrow plus tôt dans la journée :

\- Si et quand les pirates maudits montent à bord de l'Intercepteur ce soir, tu te planques au fond de la cabine du capitaine, près d'une fenêtre par laquelle tu pourras fuir si tout ce barre en coui-cacahuète. Pigé ?

\- Tu peux le dire, que tout ce barre en couille. Je ne suis pas une fille et j'ai 14 ans.

\- Pigé ? répéta Sparrow en posant un doigt crasseux entre les deux yeux de l'adolescent.

\- Compris.

Près de la fenêtre, Harry entendit les combats débuter. Le métal frappant contre le métal résonnait de tous les côtés et des coups de feu se perdaient dans les cris de la mêlée. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, faisant battre plus fort le cœur de Harry. Il souffla de soulagement, se ne fut que le gouverneur qui se cacha des combats. Pas très courageux non plus les politiciens.

Enfin, lui aussi se planquait se qui n'était guère mieux.

Le gouverneur planait près des fenêtres et finit par attirer l'attention d'un pirate mort-vivant sur lui. L'un comme l'autre de démenèrent comme de beaux diables et le bras du pirate fut tranché. Le pirate lui-même passa à autre chose mais sa main fut prise de furie vengeresse et le gouverneur se retrouva à lutter contre un membre humain en décomposition. Il le jeta dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau de James et l'y maintint enfermé jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Quand ceci arriva, il sortit timidement de la cabine pour se joindre à la liesse des marines mais pas avant de regarder une dernière fois la main vengeuse dans le tiroir. Il fit une tête dégoûtée et referma le tiroir avant de partir.

Harry s'approcha doucement du meuble, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Oui, il y aurait une main avec un bras coupé dans le tiroir. Oui, il y aurait du sang. Est-ce que c'était si horrible à voir que ça ? La réponse lui vint : oui.

A peine ouvert, il referma en catastrophe le tiroir ne sachant s'il pouvait s'empêcher d'être malade en voyant cela. Il se mit tout de même à réfléchir à Lady Norrington, qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils -ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pendant les deux batailles qui arrivèrent en moins d'une semaine. Honte à lui!-, elle disait souvent que dans les potions tout était bon pour servir d'ingrédient. On ne savait jamais de quoi on allait avoir besoin, surtout quand l'ingrédient était hors du commun. Il fallait donc récolter tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver qui serait intéressant ou difficile à obtenir plus tard. Certainement qu'un bras qui fut maudit devait être quelques chose dans l'ordre de l'exceptionnel ?

Allant à sa malle, Harry en sortit l'un des bocaux de conservation qu'il avait prit des pièces privées de Lady Norrington. Il prit une feuille de parchemin qui restait sur le bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. Sans regarder à l'intérieur, il saisit à travers la feuille le membre coupé et le jeta dans le récipient. Malheureusement, une fois fermé, il le regarda en même temps qu'il le mit dans une poche magique dans sa malle. L'image du membre coupé se fixa dans sa rétine.

Pâle et tremblant, il monta s'asseoir sur le lit, espérant très fort que James ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Après toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites, Harry ne pensait pas avoir le droit de vouloir retourner auprès de lui, mais le commodore avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, et lui, surtout lui, avait besoin du commodore. Bien qu'il ne sache pas non plus pourquoi mais il se sentait encore plus mal rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Ou qu'il le chasse.

James pénétra dans sa cabine quand le soleil commença à pointer. Il marcha sur les bris de verre, les faisant crisser sous ses semelles. Son regard se posa directement sur le lit, stupéfait d'y voir Harry assis. Se dernier regardait James paraître surpris de sa présence.

\- Tu ne m'écouteras pas mais tu obéirais à un pirate, soupira James de mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant à une chaise pour enlever ses chaussures.

Harry resta assit sur le lit, clairement blessé par les mots échappés par la fatigue.

Le commodore de se leva et vint s'allonger dans le lit en poussant les pieds de Harry pour avoir de la place.

\- Aller viens, ne reste pas assis comme ça.

En disant cela, James tira son frère allongé. Harry trembla. De peur vis à vis de James ou en conséquence de cette horrible nuit, c'était difficile à dire mais l'aîné passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et le serra contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, chuchota Harry.

\- Je veillerez sur toi, alors dors. Tu en as besoin, répondit doucement James.

Ce dernier fut étonné quand son frère se conforma et se blottit plus loin dans ses bras. Lui aussi ne tardant pas tomber dans le sommeil.

...oO°v°Oo...

Harry regardait d'un air sombre le pirate sur l'échafaud.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow allait être pendu. Par la faute de son frère. Il comprenait pourquoi. Vraiment, il le faisait. Mais c'était tellement barbare et injuste.

\- Jack Sparrow -Harry fut certaine que le pirate rajouta dans sa barde un « capitaine »-, la cour proclame que vous êtes jugé et condamné pour avoir sciemment commis des crimes contre la couronne. Les dits crimes étant divers et nombreux et de sinistre natures, les plus notables d'entre eux étant cités ci-après : piraterie, contre-bande, falsification de lettre de marque, s'être fait passer pour un officier de la Marine Royale anglaise, pour un officier de la Marine Royale Espagnol et pour un ecclésiastique de l'église d'Angleterre. Ainsi que-

Harry n'écouta plus.

Depuis le haut des remparts, il vit un perroquet jouer avec Caraïbes. Son regard fut attiré par un chapeau allant vers son frère, le gouverneur et Elizabeth. Quelques mots furent échangés, de nature choquantes vue les têtes puis le chapeau, appartenant à Will Turner de dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'échafaud.

Harry eut une vue privilégiée sur une scène étrange. Son frère s'avança pour faire arrêter Will, mais Elizabeth sembla, encore une fois, tomber dans les pommes. En même temps, la corde était passée au cou de Jack puis le levier tiré. Seul l'épée de Turner évita à Jack une chute avec un arrêt soudain. Harry en remercia La Magie.

Il courut vers les escaliers les plus proches alors que l'action se dirigeait vers l'autre côté du fort, vers la mer. Décidément, la prochaine fois, il se posterait là-bas. Pourquoi toutes les actions dans ce fort devaient se dérouler du côté ouvert à la mer ?!

Le temps de descendre les escaliers puis de traverser la foule hystérique puis l'immense court du Fort Charles, Harry n'entendit que la dernière phrase de son frère.

\- Je crois qu'on peut se permettre de lui laisser une journée d'avance.

James avança vers lui, le regard illisible bien que serein.

\- Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que Sparrow s'est échappé et que je ne suis plus fiancé à Elizabeth.

\- Je suis ravie pour moi mais pour toi, je ne le pense pas. Bien que ce soit certainement mieux pour tout le monde, commenta Harry.

\- Aller, on rentre. J'ai une malle à faire pour demain.

\- Je pourrais venir ?

\- Certainement pas.

* * *

 _* «_ le Pearl donnait de l'agite jusqu'au dalot après la bataille. _» La réplique est tirée du film. Comme nombres d'entre elles dans le chapitre comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer. Mais j'ai beau écouter et réécouter cette phrase, soit je l'entend mal et la transcription écrite est fausse, soit il est question de terme propre aux bateaux et comme je n'y connais rien, je ne peux identifier clairement de quoi il parle._

 _Je reviendrais plus tard pour relire encore une fois ce chapitre et corriger ce que je peux trouver. Pour le moment je le laisse décanter. Bien que j'ai fait tout de même une relecture pour corriger au maximum le torchon posté cette nuit._

 _Un très grand merci à_ **luna park, Angelyoru, Bloblo, Melodie Zik Spirit, AliiceOkumura** _et_ **cerezo . dulce 11** _(toutes mes excuses, Ffnet mange ton pseudo. J'ai du quelque peu l'écorcher pour qu'il s'affiche.) pour leur review !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello mes adorables moussaillons !_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. Il se trouve que je n'étais pas chez moi vendredi. Je n'avais pas non plus totalement fini le chapitre ce jour-là, je pensais pouvoir le finir samedi mais comme ma mamie arrive cette semaine, j'ai été recruté pour faire le ménage. Ensuite, j'ai une vie aussi et je profite du week-end. Donc, je viens de le finir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en retard sur le planning que je me suis fait car généralement, le samedi-dimanche je n'écris pas et prends le temps de faire autre chose. Donc, je démarre l'écriture des chapitres le lundi matin et rien n'a été bousculé monstrueusement par ce retard. Je vous explique tous ça car, vendredi et samedi prochain, je ne suis pas là non plus et cette semaine, il y a ma mamie qui arrive. Donc, je vais faire tout mon possible pour finir pour vendredi mais il est possible que je prenne un peu de retard comme cette semaine. Je m'en excuse._

 _Une review note que, peut être, c'est Harry qui est le moins respecté dans le chapitre précédent. Alors est-ce par rapport à de l'OOC ou au respect dans le sens un respect mutuel dû entre deux personnes, ici entre Harry et James ? Guest est invitée à répondre car je ne sais pas de quel respect tu parlais. Merci pour ta review._

 _Juju, merci pour le terme marin, je vais corriger cela. Merci de ta review._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se voit en bas !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry se tenait sous les arcades en pierre, regardant tristement Elizabeth. La jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe de mariée -quelle femme ne serait pas magnifique dans une telle robe?- mais rien n'était comme cela devait être.

Aujourd'hui, le jour du mariage de William Turner et d'Elizabeth Swann le temps était épouvantable et aucuns invités présents. Entre ceux qui avaient fuit la pluie drue et ceux qui n'étaient pas arrivés, la place était vide. Pourtant, Harry savait que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Quelque chose de faux planait dans l'air, autre que la mariée prenant l'eau devant l'autel.

Un coup de vent envoya quelques gouttes sur Harry et celui-ci recula plus loin parmi les arcades pour ce protéger du froid. Depuis presque un an, James était parti à la poursuite du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Les premiers mois, il recevait du courrier de son frère mais il finit par ne plus envoyer de lettre et même Caraïbes ne pouvait pas livrer le courrier de Harry à James. Le hibou des îles revenait toujours avec les lettres tâchés de crasses et divers résidus dont la provenance n'intéressait pas Harry.

En désespoir de cause, il avait contacté Abraham Potter. Son cousin chercha activement le membre de la famille disparu mais il fit chou blanc. Tout ce qu'il put obtenir comme information fut que James Norrington était en vie, toujours dans les Caraïbes mais introuvable. Apparemment, la cause de l'impossibilité à le localiser était de la magie passive, James ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé.

Des pas se firent entendre, leur rythme cadencé convainquant Harry de se cacher plus loin dans l'ombre des arcades. Ce qu'il entendit par la suite, bien que son cerveau eut du mal à l'enregistrer, lui fit prendre les jambes à son cou le plus discrètement possible.

Elizabeth et Will arrêtés, un manda d'arrêt contre son frère introuvable et rien n'était juste et tout allait de travers.

De retour au manoir, il monta dans sa chambre et fit sa malle en catastrophe. Il devait trouver un moyen de retrouver son frère et de l'avertir de cette situation en passe de devenir désastreuse. Un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussé l'avertit que plusieurs personnes venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Certainement la porte leur fut ouverte par le majordome. Harry sortit de sa chambre et se cacha dans le couloir, écoutant.

\- Sur ordre de Lord Cutler Beckett, nous venons arrêter monsieur Norrington. Où est-il ?

\- Monsieur Norrington ? Lequel ? demanda poliment le majordome.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul Norrington, se moqua le soldat. Où est-il ?

\- Le jeune maître, Harry Norrington, est dans sa chambre.

Le majordome s'écarta de mauvaise grâce pour laisser passer les soldats qui montèrent à l'étage.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, ferma sa malle et la rétrécit pour la ranger dans sa poche. C'était une liberté extraordinaire de ne pas être surveillé par un ministère pour toutes magies effectuées en dehors de l'école et de pouvoir s'instruire par soi-même. Des faits que Harry bénit en cet instant. Il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire les différentes déclinaisons latines, un livre sur la langue morte à côté de lui, un sujet qui ne soulèverait pas de soupçons à cette époque.

Il sursauta quand sa porte fut ouverte violemment en grand et que des soldats débarquèrent armes levées vers lui. Harry pivota sur la chaise pour leur faire face, les mains en l'air.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'avança le chef.

\- Harry James Linfred Norrington, frère cadet du Commodore James Lawrence Norrington.

Les soldats levèrent les sourcils plus ou moins discrètement. Il semblerait que son existence n'ait pas dépassée les limites de Port Royal.

\- Vous êtes assigné à résidence jusqu'à ce que Lord Beckett ait éclairci votre existence !

Un soldat fouilla sa chambre pour toutes choses suspectes, il ne vit que quelques bizarreries mais ne trouvant rien, il repartit en claquant la porte et en la fermant à clef. Harry regarda, abasourdi. Il venait de se faire enfermer dans sa propre chambre par de parfaits inconnus. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

Et voilà qu'il prenait les manières de l'aristocratie.

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Au travers, il vit des soldats patrouiller autour du jardin et postés aux pieds de ses fenêtres plus bas. Il sourit, fière de son idée, et sortit de son placard un balai qu'il avait emprunté, pour une durée indéterminé, à la femme de ménage.

Ouvrant doucement une fenêtre, Harry fit bien attention à ce qu'aucun garde ne regarde vers sa chambre. Il réussit à faire tenir le balai dans les airs, juste à l'extérieur. Il enjamba le rebord et se hissa sur le balai branlant et à l'aide de sa baguette referma sa fenêtre à clef.

Harry fila sous la pluie, content de l'absence de soleil et donc de son absence d'ombre au sol. Rejoint dans les airs par Caraïbes, il vola vers le port apercevant au loin William sur un petit bateau. Le jeune homme faisait voile vers le large et seul.

L'adolescent fila aussi vite qu'il l'osait vers l'embarcation.

William sentit quelque chose d'anormal avec son petit bateau, celui-ci se mit soudainement à tanguer comme si une seconde personne se trouvait derrière lui, le déséquilibrant. Il se retourna, son épée dessinée pour trouver le frère du commodore Norrington, un balai à la main et un hibou sur l'épaule.

\- Harry ?!

\- Salut, sourit Harry comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que fais-tu ici ? Et comment es-tu arrivé là ?!

\- Je suis venu parce que je n'ai que toi, soupira l'adolescent. Bien que je croyais que tu étais en prison. Ils disent que James doit être arrêté mais je ne sais même pas où il est, grinça Harry. Et ils m'ont même enfermés dans ma propre chambre après l'avoir fouillée !

Pour ce dernier fait, Will remarqua que Harry était scandalisé voir même fortement outré. Il compris aussi qu'il était en charge de l'enfant, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Cela ne me dit pas comment tu es arrivé ici et encore moins comment tu as pu t'échapper.

\- Je suis parti en volant et en passant par la fenêtre, dit Harry en faisant un geste vers son balai. Et lui c'est Caraïbes.

Quelque part, bien que Will ne voulait pas y croire, il devait bien admettre que le gamin était sec. Comme le hibou. La bestiole n'avait tout de même pas pu le transporter ?! Ce serait aussi incroyable qu'un balai qui vole. Impossible.

Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à Tortuga où Harry reçut l'ordre strict de ne pas lâcher Will d'une semelle, sous aucun prétexte. Au départ, l'adolescent voulut contredire le jeune adulte mais une fois sur place, il révisa son jugement et s'accrocha presque désespérément à sa tunique. L'endroit était aussi malfamé que l'Allée des Embrumes si ce n'est plus chaotique, vivant, dépravé et peut être, juste peut être, moins sécuritaire. C'était l'impression qu'en avait Harry en regardant toutes les personnes ivres sortant et entrant dans les bars. Ils passèrent à côté d'un couple collé-serré, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais William l'empêcha de regarder et le fit avancer plus vite. Les joues rouges, il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose ressemblant fortement à « Le commodore me tuerait si je te laissais voir ça, c'est pas d'ton âge. ».

Will parcourut la ville pirate, demandant à de nombreuses personnes s'ils n'avaient pas vu le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Pendant toute la visite, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était suivi du regard mais peu importe où, quand et comment il regardait, jamais il ne put voir son observateur. Même Caraïbes sentait le regard, s'excitant dans certaines directions mais dès qu'il s'y rendait, c'est comme si ce qu'il cherchait disparaissait. Mais le hibou n'était rien sinon persistant et Harry quitta Tortuga sans son compagnon à plume qu'il savait capable de le retrouver plus tard.

Finalement, un marin leur parla de Jack Sparrow, plus ou moins, apparemment il serait sur une île, au sud de quelconques détroits, où il était possible de manger des ragoûts d'humains.

Will n'avait entendu que la moitié de l'information, se dit Harry. Car maintenant, certes ils savaient où se trouvait Jack Sparrow mais c'était une information peu utile quand ils se trouvaient être enfermés dans une cage. Faite avec les os de l'équipage déjà mangé. Harry se demandait par ailleurs s'il pourrait prendre un des os.

Par ailleurs, Jack leur avait demandé de le sauver. Vraiment, rien n'allait comme il le fallait sauf de travers. Ils finirent pas s'échapper, non sans mal et embarquer à bord du Black Pearl. Avant que le bateau ne soit trop loin du rivage, Harry pria La Magie de garder le chien que les Pélégostos prirent en chasse à l'abri de toutes agressions. Il devait au moins ça à la bête pour la distraction qu'elle fit.

Le Black Pearl, comme le découvrit Harry, était un bateau largement plus léger que les précédents sur lesquels il monta. Le Pearl avait un mouvement plus ample et plus souple, moins stable dirait certain, lui demandant un plus grand sens de l'équilibre.

L'équipage, retourné à son poste, n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer sur le pont bien que leur allure pourrait être qualifiée d'étrange. Le seul qui semblait marcher comme sur la terre ferme était Jack Sparrow s'approchant de lui et de Will.

\- Commodore Miniature ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Harry ne put répondre car Jack ce fit accoster par son second, Gibbs. Derrière lui, Will fut recruté pour manœuvrer il ne savait trop quoi, le laissant seul au milieu du pont.

\- Mettons de la distance entre nous et cette île, Jack. Cape sur la large, disait le second.

\- Oui à la première, oui à la seconde mais restons à proximité du rivage le plus longtemps possible, répondit Jack.

Harry n'entendit pas plus de la conversation car il s'aventura plus loin sur le navire et descendit à l'intérieur. Personne ne lui prêtant attention, il pouvait donc exercer l'une de ses passions récentes et l'un des seuls divertissements disponible : explorer le bateau.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu où se trouvait les différents ponts, cales et soutes, il était facile pour lui de visiter un navire. En plus, le Black Pearl était construit selon le modèle du Trois-pont, un navire de guerre, bien qu'il n'en avait que deux. Harry ne savait donc pas quel modèle pouvait être ce navire mais il était certain qu'il ne fut pas construit à la demande du pirate Jack Sparrow, l'architecture étant identique aux vaisseaux de la Marine Royale Anglaise.

Harry visita le navire, se tenant loin des cales du fond en sachant qu'elles contenaient très probablement les alcools, l'eau, les vivres, la poudre et les boulets. Ils resta aux niveaux du pont principal et du faux-pont, il trouva une soute remplie de tissu noir. Il l'identifia comme la soute à voile. Sa découverte amena quelques questions à son esprit car les voiles actuelles du vaisseau étaient plus que usées, recousues de partout et délavées, elles étaient sales et vilaines. Pourtant le capitaine ne semblaient pas vouloir les remplacer.

Il s'approcha des tissus rangés, frôlant un rouleau qui s'effondra en poussière à son contacte. Harry regarda, étonné, le tas de poussière à ses pieds. En y mettant les doigt, il pinça la matière lui permettant d'identifier un tas de cendre. En réalité, tout le voilage de la soute était entièrement calcinée, noir de cendre et de suie. Harry trouva cela étrange et dérangeant, surtout lorsque la poussière reprit la forme d'un rouleau de tissu. Il sortit précipitamment du lieu, remontant sur le pont principal.

Une fois entre les hamacs de l'équipage, il partit vers l'avant du vaisseau, entrant dans la cuisine. C'était un amas de caisse en bois et de briques, un assemblage très restreint et rudimentaire. Ne voulant pas tomber sur d'autres choses dérangeantes dans le faut-pont ou être dans les pattes de l'équipage sur le pont, Harry resta sur le pont principal et éplucha les pommes de terres qu'il trouva dans la cuisine.

\- Mini-commodore !

Harry sursauta et se trancha le doigt, lâchant la pomme de terre ensanglantée. Il se retourna, en suçant son doigt pour trouver le capitaine Jack Sparrow qui le regardait.

\- Viens, maintenant que tu as volé la moitié du travail du cuisto.

Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry qui se laissa entraîner vers la cabine du capitaine.

\- Regardons tes mains et voyons un peu comment elles ressortent de la guerre entre l'économe et la racine.

Le pirate assit l'adolescent à la table dans sa cabine et revint avec une bouteille de rhum et de quoi soigner des coupures. Harry lui donna la main avec le doigt entaillé. Déjà, la coupure ne saignait plus. Jack s'en occupa et vérifia le reste de la main puis la seconde et s'étonna de ne trouver aucune blessure.

\- Aucune entaille, sauf pour celle que j'ai causé, réfléchi Jack en sifflant une gorgée de la bouteille. Dis-moi, gamin, t'es bien de la noblesse ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry sans comprendre le rapport.

\- Tu sais éplucher des patates ?

\- Oui.

\- Faire à manger ?

\- Oui.

\- Coudre ?

\- Oui.

\- Une voile ?

\- C'est faisable.

\- Laver des sols ? Des habits ? La vaisselle ?

\- Évidement, s'énerva Harry.

\- T'es sûr que t'es un noble ? insista Jack.

Maintenant, Harry savait que les Norrington n'étaient pas de la plus haute noblesse et Potter dans le monde magique avaient une place plus confortable, mais ses familles ne faisaient pas moins parti de la noblesse. Même si Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire, c'était une vérité.

\- Oui ! Que ce soit par mon père ou ma mère !

Bon, Lily était fille d'ouvrier mais Lady Norrington ne l'était pas. Et ici, il était le fils d'Isabel Norrington née Potter.

\- Ça va du calme, petit, dit Jack en sirotant sa bouteille. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment un noble a pu sortir les doigts de son cul, assez pour éduquer un gamin pour ne pas avoir un poil dans chaque main.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à l'expression du pirate. Sortir les doigts de son cul ?

\- Hey gamin ! Tu vas pas me faire une syncope pour ça ? C'est bien toi qui disais être assez grand pour entendre ce genre mot ! Assumes-en les conséquences.

\- C'est… je... mais..., bafouilla Harry. Bref !

Jack Sparrow rigola, s'étouffant sur son rhum. Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne dis rien.

\- Bienvenu dans l'équipage, moussaillon ! A partir de maintenant, tu seras le commis de cuisine, le couturier et celui qui lave le pont principal et le pont inférieur. Et cette fois, tu n'entres pas dans les soutes et les cales, autre que celles pour le ravitaillement. Il y a des choses, petit, qui ne sont pas bonnes à être connues, dit Jack Sparrow sérieusement, le regard mortel. Pigé ?

\- Compris, acquiesça Harry

\- Bien, Will a porté différents problèmes à mon intention et jusqu'à ce ton père soit retrouvé, tu resteras sur le Black Pearl et tu prendras tes ordres directement et uniquement de moi, dit Jack en éludant le regard de Harry. Va travailler ! Ces patates ne vont pas se cuire toutes seules !

Harry sauta de sa chaise et fila à l'autre bout du bateau aider le cuisinier à faire le repas, marmonnant que James était son frère, pas son père. Il fit la vaisselle après le dîner puis alla retrouver Jack dans sa cabine quand il ne trouva pas de hamac pour lui sur le pont principal et que l'équipage se mit à boire. Le capitaine lui attribua la petite cabine de libre à côté de la sienne, celle qui serviraient aux officiers si le navire était un bâtiment de la marine.

Le lendemain, ils remontèrent un fleuve à bord des canaux de sauvetage, arrivant paisiblement dans un marais en fin de soirée. Pendant le voyage, Harry entendit monsieur Gibbs parler d'une effroyable créature, un kraken. Ou plutôt, du Kraken. Il se demanda si le Kraken était apparenté au calamar de Poudlard.

Harry regarda des personnes apparaître dans la brume puis il vit se dessiner une maison un peu plus loin.

Jack y accosta.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tia et moi sommes de vieux amis. Comme cul et chemise, nous sommes inséparable et... étions... avons été... autre fois, hésita-t-il.

\- Je couvre vos arrières, s'avança monsieur Gibbs.

\- Couvre plutôt mes avants, marmonna Jack. Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ordonna Jack à Harry. Et pas d'entourloupe ! Pigé ?

\- Compris.

\- Surveille la chaloupe, ordonna Gibbs à Will.

Mais le jeune homme donna l'ordre au matelot suivant qui fit de même. Finalement, il ne restait plus que monsieur Coton et Harry dans les canaux. Même le perroquet de monsieur Coton était parti dans la maison.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il pouvait voir plusieurs maisons et plusieurs personnes vivant calmement et silencieusement sur les rives. Ils ressemblaient un peu aux Pélégostos qui vivaient plus loin sur l'île.

\- Harry, vint la voix de monsieur Gibbs, monte.

Harry alla dans la maison de cette Tia, intrigué par l'invitation. Jack lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger mais il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Entrant dans la maison, Harry vit Jack tenir un bocal plein de terre. Il pouvait sentir la magie en elle. C'était une chose étonnante que de pouvoir savoir et sentir la magie. Nouveau aussi.

\- Un sorcier, dit une voix ravie et féminine.

Un femme noire s'avança, portant une robe qui voyait ses vieux jours et des cheveux dreadlockés.

\- Et un Potter en plus de ça. Tu ne fais pas parti de ma paroisse. Après tout, les potiers travaillent la terre.

Le femme tourna autour de Harry, ce dernier ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle parlait librement de magie devant cinq moldus. Même si Harry en avait fait une démonstration à Jack quelques mois plus tôt. Finalement, elle du être satisfaite de son examen car elle l'entraîna plus loin, derrière un rideau.

\- Pour un petit sorcier comme toi, il ne faudra pas grand chose, tu es si jeune, marmonna la dame en fouillant dans une étagère. Tu es un sorcier de terre mais Gaya ne répond plus aux sorciers depuis des millénaires, je vais donc te prendre en charge. Tu devras me payer, mes services ne sont pas gratuit.

\- Je pense pouvoir m'en passer, se braqua Harry.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas rentrer à ton époque, tu pourrais t'en passer chéri.

En même temps, elle sortit un livre minuscule du fond de l'étagère, il n'était pas plus grand qu'une boite d'allumette.

\- Je te fournis la magie nécessaire pour rentrer chez toi lorsque ta mission sera finie mais c'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle te renvoie chez toi et qu'elle emmène ton frère avec toi. Son avenir tourne court à cette époque.

\- Mais-

\- Je te fais crédit. Tu me payeras quand tu le pourras.

Ainsi, Harry fut retourné dans la pièce principale où Jack le fit discrètement passer derrière lui. Tia sourit en voyant cela.

De retour sur le Black Pearl, ils partirent à la recherche d'une épave. Lorsqu'elle fut trouvée, Will y alla. De ce qu'avait pu comprendre Harry, pour sauver Elizabeth, il fallait que Will donne le compas de Jack à Lord Cutler Beckett mais Jack connaissait un moyen de la sauver sans donner le compas et cela nécessitait d'aller sur une épave en pleine mer.

Harry était sur le point de poser quelques questions quand un grand navire surgit des flots derrière l'épave. Il était incrusté de fruit de mer, rongé par les coquillages et le peu de bois visible apparaissait vermoulu. Il inspirait à Harry un sentiment de malaise et de froid, le faisant frissonner. De cette distance, il vit un équipage en débarquer mais sans autre détails. Il se tourna vers Jack pour quelques explications mais ce dernier était pâle.

Le capitaine pirate sembla subir un électrochoc quand il baissa sa longue-vue et regarda Harry.

\- File dans ma cabine et n'en sort pas, ordonna Jack en le regardant. Pigé ? s'exclama-t-il quand Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Compris !

Harry fila dans la cabine du capitaine. Il aurait obéit plus vite à Jack Sparrow en temps normal mais là il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir du bateau et se jeter à la mer s'il le fallait. Il s'assit sur la banquette aux pieds des fenêtres, bien au fond de la cabine. Un sentiment de terreur s'accroissait petit à petit en lui s'en qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le froid qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il affronta les détraqueurs semblait se déchaîner, le glaçant jusqu'au os. Son souffle se transformait en brume et du givre recouvrait petit à petit le Black Pearl.

Dans ce froid, Harry ne parvenait plus à bouger, engourdi par la morsure des températures négatives. Il se voyait parfaitement mourir de froid, échouer à la dernière volonté de Lady Norrington. Sa vision était parfaitement clair, James transpercé par une épée sur le pont arrière du vaisseau mangé par la mer, mourant seul et presque inconnu, un être croisé avec un calmar au-dessus de lui. Et lui, Harry James Potter, mourant bien avant son heure, gelant lentement au fond d'une cabine où il s'était terré comme un lâche, une honte à Gryffondor. Il vit aussi Jack Sparrow naviguant dans le Lac Noir avec Poudlard en fond. Le calamar géant laissant traîner quelque tentacule à côté du navire, le bousculant comme s'il voulait jouer.

L'incongruité de l'idée fit sursauter Harry qui se redressa en position assise, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il s'était couché. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il avait été déplacé dans le lit du capitaine, celui-ci, penché à son bureau et une bouteille à côté de lui, semblait marmonner pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'adolescent.

\- Tu nous a fait peur, dit Jack en déplaçant une chaise vers le lit et oubliant sa bouteille. C'est la première fois que la venue de Davy Jones est accompagnée de givre. Quand je suis venu te voir après son départ, tu ressemblais à un bonhomme de neige. Ou une statut de glace.

Tout en parlant, Jack touchait Harry un peu partout, palpant un bras quand il n'enfonçait pas un doigt dans ses joues.

\- Tu es toujours froid et il semblerait que tu ne te réchaufferas pas de si tôt, commenta Jack. Vois le bon côté des choses, sourit le pirate, ta main est étrangement guérie et tu ne poseras pas un seul orteil à Tortuga !

Harry regarda le doigt qu'il entailla quelques jours plus tôt quand Jack le surprit dans la cuisine mais il n'avait même pas une cicatrice ou une ligne rose. Son doigt était vierge de toute blessure. Cependant, il n'était pas d'accord avec le reste du monologue.

\- Je veux aller à Tortuga.

Harry se souvenait encore du regard qui l'y avait suivi et de Caraïbes resté là-bas pour en trouver l'origine.

\- Non, tu restes ici. On lève l'encre demain matin, je ne veux pas t'y perdre ou partir plus tard que prévu. Aujourd'hui et cette nuit, tu restes à bord du Pearl.

\- Mais-

\- Mais pas de mais. En plus, si le Commodore a vent que je t'ai laissé t'y aventurer, je ne serais plus pendu pour piraterie mais pour t'avoir poussé au cœur des vices. C'est moins glorieux et moins intéressant.

Harry souffla mais ne protesta pas plus. Il se sentait toujours glacé et Jack Sparrow semblait avoir vidé un arsenal de draps et de couvertures dépareillées pour le couvrir. Les tissus étaient tellement différents dans les matières, les motifs et leur qualité qu'il ne doutait pas que le pirate les avait glané sur des bateaux pillés.

Jack supervisa pendant la journée le ravitaillement du navire mais prit aussi le temps de divertir Harry, lui apprenant diverse chansons de pirate. Il s'étonna que le gamin ait déjà un répertoire de chanson de marins, certaines étant bien grivoises, alors Harry lui raconta sa traversé de l'Atlantique.

Dans la soirée, Jack laissa Harry seul dans sa cabine, après lui avoir apporté un dîner et s'être assuré qu'il avait assez de couverture quand il partit. Il s'endormit au rythme du bateau, bercé par le mouvement de la mer. Il se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, le ciel toujours noir mais il vit monsieur Gibbs cacher des bouteilles de rhums dans la cabine du capitaine. Il se retourna dans les couvertures et se rendormit. La prochaine fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Il se leva, seul dans la cabine, enfila ses chaussures et sortit sur le pont. Il nota quelques têtes inconnues mais ne prit pas la peine d'aller à leur rencontre. Il monta sur le gaillard d'arrière et alla voir le capitaine.

\- Mini-commodore ! Enfin sur pieds. Tu trouveras du pain et de l'eau dans la cuisine avec des patates qui n'attendent que toi pour les déshabiller. Après ça, nous aurons de la volaille à chasser pour dîner.

Jack sourit à l'adolescent et regarda Harry de haut en bas.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es... peut être un peu pâle, réfléchit Jack.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, capitaine.

\- Alors je peux rayer mon rendes-vous galant avec la corde. Quoique l'entremetteur ne sera peut être pas de cet avis... Maudit oiseau ! s'exclama Jack lorsqu'un volatil passa devant lui, manquant sa tête de peu.

Harry fut assailli par l'oiseau qui se percha impérieusement sur son épaule et commença à lui tirer les cheveux.

\- Caraïbes ! dit une voix.

Jack regarda Harry sursauter, une main sur le hibou quand ce qui restait du commodore Norrington vint chercher son horrible oiseau.

\- Harry ?!

Harry regarda un homme déguenillé et sale devant lui. Il n'aurait pas reconnu James si ce n'était pour les yeux verts.

\- James ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper mieux que ça de ton piaf, commodore, grinça Jack.

\- C'est le mien, dit Harry.

James regarda son frère, ne sachant que faire et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry était sur le Black Pearl.

\- Les patates ne vont pas se cuisiner toutes seules, mini-commodore ! Au boulot ! intervint Jack, pas friand d'entendre une réunion de famille larmoyante.

\- Oui, capitaine !

Harry partit vers la cuisine, lançant un regard confus à James quand il passa à côté de lui. L'homme déchu regarda hargneusement le pirate quand Harry passa derrière lui.

\- Reprise les voiles, ordonna Jack, encore à porter des oreilles de Harry.

L'adolescent partit éplucher les pommes de terres, le cuisinier du bateau particulièrement ravi d'une aide aussi jeune et compétente donc pleine d'énergie. Harry enleva la peau des patates, réfléchissant à son frère. Il n'avait pas pensé que James serait recruté dans l'équipage. En fait, il était même étonné de le savoir ici et donc à Tortuga plus tôt. La ville de non-droit était sale et si Caraïbes s'y rendait à chaque fois pour livrer le courrier que Harry écrivait, effectivement, il ne pouvait qu'en revenir sale. Mais maintenant, si James était à Tortuga, pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit à Harry ? Ou même prit le courrier qui lui était destiné ?

Sans parler de l'état général de son frère qui avait l'air de sortir des bas-fonds de la société. Ce qui était le cas apparemment. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa part. Rien ! Pas une lettre. Pas un signe ! Maintenant, il savait que le regard senti sur lui quand il visita la ville avec Will et que Caraïbes fut tout à fait excité, était le regard de James. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir et resta caché ?

Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de James, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu ce passer. Alors Harry prit la décision de ne pas s'énerver contre son frère. Ils discuteraient et après cela, Harry ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de son rêve la veille, quand il vit James tué sur un pont arrière.

Le cuisinier libéra Harry après la vaisselle du soir, le laissant sortir sur le pont. Là, Harry regarda autour de lui, sachant parfaitement que l'équipage devait être en dessous, sur le pont principale entrain de boire et de jouer mais savait qu'il ne serait pas là. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. James était sur le gaillard d'avant, toujours une voile noire dans les mains. En s'avançant vers lui, Harry pouvait dire, même à quelque pas, que les coutures faites n'étaient pas solides.

\- James ?

L'homme releva la tête et sourit doucement à l'adolescent avant de froncer les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement, se ravisa et se tut. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le regardant travailler.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi bon que celui qui a fait ces points, dit James en montrant sa couture et celle à côté.

\- C'est la mienne.

James regarda Harry couper tout son travail pour le recommencer et faire ce qui lui avait prit toute l'après-midi en seulement quelques minutes.

\- Tu pus le rhum, James, commenta Harry quand il eut fini la voile. Je pense que tu couderais mieux si tu étais sobre.

James renifla et ne dit rien, préférant passer à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le Black Pearl ? Tu devrais être à Port-Royal.

\- Et être prisonnier d'un lord inconnu ? Très peu pour moi, renifla Harry à son tour. Je t'ai cherché, Caraïbes ne te trouverait pas et même Abraham ne pouvait pas te trouver. Alors quand les soldats m'ont enfermés dans ma chambre, je suis parti te chercher avec Will qui cherchait Jack. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ?

\- Je t'ai vu à Tortuga avec le jeune Turner. Il n'aurait jamais dû t'emmener avec lui, peu importe où et qui il cherchait, éluda James tout en ramassant le nom d'Abrahams qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix, je suis monté sur son bateau quand il était déjà au large de Port-Royal.

James haleta et regarda son frère avec des yeux acérés, près à le gronder pour avoir nagé aussi loin du rivage. Mais il ne vit à côté de lui qu'un adolescent misérable qui s'attendait à le voir partir n'importe quand. Il inspira un grand coup et calma sa colère. Il hésita à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, la sachant crasseuse. Il la posa plutôt sur l'épaule.

\- Tu sais que je ne partirais pas sans toi, Harry.

\- Tu l'as fait, James. Tu m'as laissé derrière et sans nouvelles. Tu voulais disparaître et tu l'as tellement bien fait que même Caraïbes ou Abraham ne pouvaient pas te trouver.

James fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois que Harry mentionnait cette homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par ailleurs, son frère avait raison, il voulu disparaître mais dans sa tourmente, il oubliait son frère et l'aurais laissé seul. Il était pitoyable. Peut être que s'il avait fait naufrage avec Harry, il ne serait pas tombé si bas ? Peut être même ne serait-il pas allé dans la tempête ? Mais Harry aurait très bien pu finir noyé. Aucune solution n'était bonne et il ne pouvait que se reprocher sa bêtise et sa fierté idiote.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, soupira James. Je vais t'emmener avec moi à partir de maintenant. Peut être que ta présence me poussera à la prudence et que je ne commettrais plus une telle erreur de jugement.

Harry regarda son frère, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait mais ce dernier refusa d'en dire plus. Comprenant, l'adolescent n'insista pas et resta simplement assis, la voile reprisée dans ses mains.

Ils restèrent longtemps en silence, regardant les étoiles et leurs reflets.

\- Où dors-tu ? se renseigna James.

\- Le capitaine m'a donné une cabine d'officier à côté de la sienne.

\- Le capitaine ? mordit James.

Harry regarda son frère de travers, un avertissement.

\- Oui, je suis moussaillon sur le Black Pearl.

Le regard de James s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien, l'esprit un peu saoul et fatigué et sa raison lui soufflant de ne pas démarrer un conflit avec son frère.

Le Black Pearl fit voile tranquillement vers sa destination. James devint sobre les jours passant et surveilla de près les interactions du pirate avec son frère. Il ne trouva rien à redire et fut même étonné quand Harry obéit facilement. Il savait que son frère n'était pas quelqu'un de paresseux, bien au contraire combien de fois les domestiques étaient venus le voir scandalisés car le jeune maître faisait leur corvées comme si cela était quelque chose qu'il réalisait tous les jours et par habitude ?

James nota aussi que son frère, depuis presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas grandit ni prit de couleur. Il était toujours petit, chétif, maladif et plus blanc qu'un drap.

L'homme déchu était aussi rongé par une sorte de jalousie dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Son frère obéissait facilement au pirate mais en plus, ce dernier planait discrètement sur Harry, le cherchant souvent du regard et s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il le voyait vérifier que l'adolescent mangeait et dormait assez et, chose qui ne se voyait pas normalement sur un bateau, seul le capitaine Jack Sparrow pouvait donner des ordres au moussaillon Harry Norrington. Normalement, un moussaillon les prenait du quartier-maître ou du second mais Jack avait été explicite, Harry ne devait écouter que lui.

Harry invita James à partager la cabine avec lui. Il sentait deux regards de faucon le surveiller. S'il pouvait les éviter, il serait ravi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas alors il décida d'apaiser son frère en l'invitant à rester près de lui. James fut surpris de voir toutes les couettes étalées sur le lit mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant à leur disparités qu'elles étaient fournis par le pirate.

Harry s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Will sur le bateau et fut surpris d'y retrouver Elizabeth. Jack éluda ses questions, Elizabeth n'en savait pas plus que lui et James accusait le pirate d'y être pour quelque chose. Pour ce dernier point, Harry n'accusait pas Jack mais était d'accord avec son frère pour dire que le pirate n'y était pas innocent non plus. Cela étonna tout ceux qui connaissaient les frères Norrington depuis l'affaire de la malédiction du Black Pearl. Les deux passant leur temps à être en désaccord et à ce chercher des poux, même involontairement. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas pressés de ce quereller pour une fois.

Bien qu'ils en furent proche plus d'une fois. James ne pouvait pas échanger deux phrases avec Elizabeth avant de voir son frère accourir vers eux et Harry ne pouvait pas discuter avec Jack avant que James ne vienne voir son frère.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, l'Île des Quatre Vents.

Jack partit à terre avec Elizabeth et il insista pour la présence de l'ex-commodore. De ce fait, Harry se retrouva aussi à terre, car là où allait James, Harry suivait et inversement. Ce dicton étant appliqué plutôt sérieusement par les deux Norrington.

Sur la plage, Harry resta en retrait, profitant du soleil qui cognait. Les trois adultes le regardaient du coin de l'œil, pensant qu'il pourrait s'évanouir à cause de la chaleur mais Harry semblait radieux et ravie du soleil. L'astre solaire lui offrait une excellente source de chaleur car depuis que Davy Jones était monté à bord du Black Pearl, Harry se sentait glacé de l'intérieur. Les rayons du soleil et la chaleur du sable étaient de merveilleux remèdes.

Harry, regarda Elizabeth s'agiter sur le compas, Jack comprendre où était ce qu'ils cherchaient et James creuser. Il regarda plus loin, voyant dans la forêt les ruines d'une église. Lorsqu'il posa son regard dessus, il se sentit attiré vers elle et marcha dans sa direction. Il s'avança dans les broussailles et arriva devant les ruines.

Il regarda attentivement puis passa à côté et s'enfonça plus loin après l'église. Derrière, caché par la végétation, il trouva les restes d'un village de pierre. Les maisons correspondaient au style architectural de l'église. Des ruines de colons conclut Harry.

L'adolescent suivit l'attraction qui le tira dans le village et le mena dans les ruines d'une maison quelconque. Il entra à l'intérieur mais tout était aussi délabré que le laissait présager l'extérieur. Il marcha plus loin, explorant jusqu'à atteindre la pièce du fond. Là-bas, il trouva un vieux sablier vermoulu. Le verre fissuré avait laissé l'humidité suinter à l'intérieur et le sable était devenu une sorte de matière visqueuse, verte et épaisse qui collait les parois du contenant.

Maintenant que l'objet de l'attraction fut trouvé, Harry fit demi-tour, pas rassuré par les vieilles pierres et le bois pourris au-dessus de sa tête. Il retourna vers l'église et y entendit une luttes et le son des lames s'entrechoquant lorsqu'une épée atterri devant ses pieds.

\- Vous me pardonnerez, mais j'aimerais tuer l'homme qui a détruit ma vie, très cher.

Harry releva la tête et vit sur le toit Jack, James et Will entrain de se battre. Il soupira lourdement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, encore ! En même temps, il prit l'épée devant lui.

\- Je vous en pris, dit Will.

\- Une minute, ex-commodore, s'exclama Jack. Étudions un moment cette affirmation mon ami. Dites-moi donc qui, au moment même où vous aviez enfin mis un célèbre pirate derrière les barreaux, a jugé bon de libérer le dit pirate et de garder votre tendre et bien aimée pour lui tout seul ? Hein ? Alors, à qui la faute en réalité si vous êtes devenu un pauvre ivrogne contraint de travailler sous les ordres d'un pirate ?

Harry n'aima pas la dernière phrase mais ne dit rien car, un ivrogne, son frère y ressemblait.

\- Assez ! rugit James en balançant son épée vers Jack.

Le pirate sauta du toit et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Harry. L'adolescent regarda le pirate un moment, hésitant à lui rendre son épée ou à la maudire pour ses mots précédents.

\- Harry ! Je ne savais que tu étais là, hésita Jack.

\- J'ai tout entendu, répondit-il innocemment.

\- Ah. Ce n'était pas destiné à tes oreilles mais à sauver ma peau, gamin. Me rendrais-tu mon épée ?

Harry renifla et rendit l'épée à Jack, regardant celui-ci partir à toute vitesse. En même temps que James et Will passaient à côté de lui, roulant sur la roue à aube, Harry leva sa baguette et maudit Jack d'un expelliarmus. Le pirate chuta et son épée sortit de ses mains et s'étala à côté de lui.

Harry suivit plus calmement derrière la roue à aube, regardant son frère et Will se battre. Il vit Jack tomber de la roue puis se relever pour se mettre à courir après elle. Ils passèrent à côté d'Elizabeth avec Pintel et Ragettit. Harry s'arrêta et hésita à aller vers eux, laissant la roue continuer vers la plage. En avançant vers la jeune femme et les deux pirates, un équipage d'homme-poisson les pris d'assaut. Harry maudit sa chance.

Il lança quelque sort lorsqu'on l'approchait de trop près mais ce qui intéressait les nouveau arrivant était le coffre que transportaient les deux pirates. Finalement le combat ce déplaça vers la plage et Harry perdit ses assaillants dans les fourrées. Il n'allait pas faire de la magie devant tant de moldu, même si leurs ennemis relevaient plus du monde magique que moldu, et qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne savait pas ce battre. Il avait à chaque fois eux de la chance pour le peu de fois où il fut attaqué sérieusement, il n'allait pas courir plus que nécessaire dans les ennuis.

A la place, il resta en périphérie des combats et veilla sur James.

Celui-ci était sortit de la roue à aube comme Jack et Will et était maintenant pris dans l'assaut de l'équipage d'homme-poisson. Il regarda son frère aller à la chaloupe et traficoter quelque chose avec les affaires de Jack. Cependant, il n'alla pas bien loin après avoir fini car la situation devenait mauvaise pour eux. Harry était sur le point d'intervenir quand James s'élança avec le coffre que tout le monde convoitait dans ses mains et couru dans la forêt.

Harry partit à ses trousses mais l'équipage poisson courrait déjà vers son frère. Dans sa course, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba douloureusement à terre. Il fut surpris d'entendre son nom appelé avec soucis et ouvrit les yeux pour voir que c'était James qu'il avait percuté.

Harry se releva en vitesse et pointa sa baguette derrière son frère, s'attendant à voir les hommes—poissons accourir vers eux. James regarda son frère sortir un bout de bois comme une arme mais décida de passer outre cette bizarrerie, ils avaient à faire.

\- Viens Harry, nous rentrons à Port-Royal.

L'adolescent regarda l'homme déchu, ne comprenant pas le revirement de situation.

James l'entraîna derrière lui, lui promettant qu'il lui expliquerait tous ce qui venait de ce passer très prochainement. Mais d'abord, il devait rentrer. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent récupéré par un bâtiment de la Compagnie des Indes et traînés, plus ou moins aimablement, jusque dans le bureau de James qui était devenu celui d'un homme inconnu.

Harry regarda autour de lui, étonné de voir toutes ses cartes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lieu et place des affaires de son frère. James paraissait plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

\- Le dernier de nos bâtiments est rentré au port, commença un homme austère.

\- Y a-t-il des nouvelles du coffre ?

\- Aucunes. Mais nous avons recueilli des naufragés en plein océan. L'un d'eux avait ceci.

Il remit le paquet de parchemins à un homme de petite taille assis derrière le bureau de James. Harry n'aimait aucun de ces hommes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'attendez son frère d'eux. Ils étaient les personnes à cause de qui tout était allé de travers depuis un moment.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de les mettre à mon nom, dit James.

\- Et en échange de ces lettres, qu'avez-vous donc à proposer ? Vous avez le compas ?

\- Mieux. Le cœur de Davy Jones.

James lâcha sur le bureau un sac battant au rythme d'un cœur.

Harry regarda dégoutté de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment était pour son frère ou pour l'homme qu'il identifiait comme Cutler Beckett, l'homme qui marchandait le cœur de quelqu'un ou l'homme qui convoitait le cœur en question.

\- Bienvenu à Port-Royal, amiral Norrington, sourit vicieusement le petit homme. Et bienvenue à vous aussi, Harry Norrington.

* * *

 _Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il aura eu du mal à s'écrire, c'est certainement l'un des films de PdC que j'aime le moins._

 _Par ailleurs, je m'excuses pour les faute qui se promènent dans ce chapitre. Il est tout chaud, il vient juste d'être fini. Je repasserais plus tard pour un relecture à froid._

 _Merci à_ **Bloblo, Guest, Angelyoru, Melodie Zik Spirit, Moimme, Bloodynirvana** _et_ **Juju** _pour leur review !_


End file.
